O Príncipe da Escuridão
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: O que acontece quando você descobre a verdade sobre sua família? Quando seus ideais são, na verdade, um disfarce para sede de poder? Quando você é apenas uma arma para a qual você considera o seu mais próximo, e um obstáculo para aqueles que você deve salvar?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **O Príncipe da Escuridão

**Autor: **MORDRED AKA PALADIUM

**Tradutor:** MAZZOLA JACKSON SANPE

**Status: AUTORIZADO PELA AUTORA.**

**Shipper: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Severus Snape/ James Potter.

**Gênero: **Ação , Drama, Horror, Romance

**Advertências: **Chan = Adulto / Infantil, Gravidez Mpreg = Masculino, a morte do personagem, tortura, estupro / Non-Con, Violência

**Resumo: **O que acontece quando você descobre a verdade sobre sua família? Quando seus ideais são, na verdade, um disfarce para sede de poder? Quando você é apenas uma arma para a qual você considera o seu mais próximo, e um obstáculo para aqueles que você deve salvar? Drarry

**Chapter 1:  
><strong>  
>O astro Sol alçava-se em todo seu esplendor, projetando seus raios sobre as desertas ruas do extra radio da cidade londrina. Em privete drive, um rapaz de 14 anos, conhecido como Harry Potter, andava pela rua. O garoto em questão era alto, delgado, com o cabelo negro revolto cobrindo a cicatriz em forma de raio. Seus olhos eram de uma bonita cor verde esmeralda, e estavam escondidos por trás do cristal de seus óculos. Para Harry, nesse dia tinha começado mau, e ténia o pressentimento de que terminaria mau.<p>

Levava em uma semana sem poder dormir, já não pelos pesadelos do cemitério de pequeno Hangleton, se não por uma angústia que levava instalada no peito desde que sentiu a cicatriz arder. Nesse momento tinha notado uma estranha corrente por seu corpo, e seu inconsciente tinha chegado à conclusão de que Voldermot estava feliz; por uma estranha razão que se lhe escapava das mãos. Por isso, sua cabeça tinha formado milhares de hipótese, desde a mais verosímil, até absurdas ideias, lhe voltando paranoico.

No entanto, hoje tinha-se levantado com o mau pressentimento em sua cabeça, os nervos tinham-lhe feito morder-se as unhas, e a dor em seu peito não cessava. Tinha decidido dar um passeio para que lhe desse o ar e poder aclarar suas ideias, mas na rua o único que tinha era esse condenado calor do mês de Julho que se fincava em suas costas e cabeça sem piedade.

Enquanto caminhava tranquilo pelas ruas, sentiu um suave 'plop' detrás seu, que lhe fez se voltar com rapidez, só para ver a um indivíduo vestido de negro e com a cara coberta por uma mascara branca.-"comensais"-. O pensamento soou claro em sua cabeça, e dantes do esperado, suas pernas corriam em direção a sua casa, a poucos metros de ali, enquanto via sombras negras no céu vindo diretamente a sua casa e materializando-se nas cercanias. Diviso sua casa cerca de ali, e a Dudley sair pela porta, em direção a casa de Piers, seu melhor amigo. Como pôde Harry lhe disse que fosse a casa, enquanto sentia uma dor aguda no abdômen, fruto do flato. Os feitiços voavam em sua direção, deixando ver sobre a casa um aura de proteção.

Quando chego ao lado de Dudley, lhe puxou do braço para que viesse com ele, mas o garoto se tinha ficado atordoado vendo a esses homens encapuchado que tinham aparecido da nada, e que iam em sua direção.

Ao ver que seu primo não respondia, se giro para lhe gritar que se movesse, e então o viu: a maldição assassina, tão característica por sua cor verde, golpeio a sua primo no peito, deixando sua expressão de horror congelada. Viu-lhe cair a seu lado com uma sensação de irrealidade, enquanto seus olhos azulados apagavam-se e a luz desaparecia finalmente.

Manteve-se ávido o braço de seu primo durante uns segundos, quando uma maldição roço seu cabelo, e o soltando, o deixou cair inerte ao chão, ao que chegou produzindo um golpe surdo, para começar a correr pelo jardim de sua casa.

Entro no hall e cerro a porta de roble depois dele, impedindo a saída de seus familiares, que tinham corrido até ali ao ver a seu amado filho no chão. Como pôde lhes reteve, bloqueando a porta com seu próprio corpo. Até que chegaram.

Em matéria de segundos, começaram a aparecer cerca do recinto da casa vários magos, entre os quais, pôde divisar a Remus Lupin, seu antigo professor de Defesa Contra As Artes Escuras, e a outras pessoas como Olho Tonto Moody, mas quase todos eram desconhecidos para ele.

Tão cedo como chegaram, os encapuchados começaram a desaparecer, deixando traços escuros sobre o céu, enquanto os magos brancos ficavam estáticos em seus lugares de aparecimento, vigiando o céu, preparados para um novo ataque. Escassos segundos depois, uma alta figura de cabelo branco que reconheceu como Dumbledore apareceu entre eles, junto ao corpo de Dudley. Harry sentiu seu corpo ao cair ao chão devido ao empurrão proporcionado por parte de Vernon Dursley, seu tio, antes de que saíssem ele e sua tia a ver a seu querido filho.

Escuto os lamentos de seus tios, enquanto Dumbledore acercava-se e conduzia-lhe ao salão, para falar.

-Antes de mais nada, olá Harry. - Disse o idoso. Sentiu seus olhos percorrer seu corpo em procura de qualquer ferida. Ao ver que o garoto não dizia nada, prosseguiu um tanto preocupado. - Escuta Harry, a partir de agora não vai poder sair desta casa, de acordo? - O garoto assentiu debilmente com a cabeça. - O ministério não acha que Voldemort tenha voltado, ainda que espero que com este lamentável acidente se deem conta de que se estão vendando os olhos eles sozinhos. Pelo momento tenho de pedir-te paciência, não podemos te levar ainda com os Weasley, pelo que terá que te ficar aqui. Não te esqueças da carta semanal, Harry. - Fez uma pausa em sua monologo e olho a Harry verdadeiramente preocupado ante a falta de reação. - Sinto muito o que lhe passou a seu primo, devemos de ter chegado antes. - Concluo com pesar. Sua mão se pousou sobre seu ombro para dar-lhe força, antes de levantar-se e sair da casa, deixando a Harry sozinho.

Dias depois, O eleito encontrava-se em sua pequena habitação, tumbado na cama enquanto olhava ao teto branco. Seu baú encontrava-se aberto, com os utensílios pelo solo e mesa, ao igual que sua roupa. Nesse dia celebrava-se o funeral de seu primo, e seus tios não iam estar em todo o dia. A versão final de sua morte tinha sido overdose, porque o ministério mágico decidiu que o pobre rapaz não tinha morrido em um confronto armado com comensais. Por ordem do diretor, o não podia sair da casa, e desde o dia do incidente, não tinha saído de sua habitação. Seu tio tinha posto os múltiplos cadeados na porta de sua habitação e sua tia passava a comida 3 vezes ao dia, deixando-lhe sair duas vezes para ir ao banheiro. Harry não se sentia preparado para olhar à cara a seus tios, não após ter sido o causante da morte de seu primogênito. Nem sequer tinha sido capaz de enfrentar a mirada que lhe devolvia o espelho. Para dias que não cruzava palavra alguma com sua família, e podia escutar chorar a cada noite a sua tia Petúnia em seu dormitório, enquanto tio Vernon lhe consolava o melhor que podia. A cada noite se lhe apertava o coração ao escutar seu pranto, e seus sonhos estavam pregados da morte de sua primo e, em um segundo plano, a de Cedric.

Viu entardecer desde seu quarto, e quando o céu se tornava em cor vermelho, escuto os pesados passos de seu tio subindo as escadas, dirigindo para seu dormitório. Incorporo-se na cama, enquanto escutava o som dos cadeados ao abrir-se, e finalmente, o pomo de metal de sua porta giro, para descobrir a obesa figura de seu tio. Seu cabelo loiro estava repenteado e colado a sua cabeça, enquanto seus olhos pequenos dirigiam sua mirada de total desprezo e ódio para Harry, que se estremeceu.

Cerro a porta depois de se, com a mirada desencanada, como se estivesse transtornado, e o garoto começou a ter medo. Vernon avanço rápido e tumbo a Harry na cama, apreendo fortemente dos ombros. O rapaz tento gritar, mas a almofada se estrelo contra sua cara, tampando o grito que surgiu de sua boca. Repentinamente, o punho de seu tio se estrelo contra seu estomago, fazendo que se lhe cortasse a respiração.

Sentou-se montado do rapaz e tiro-lhe os sapatos e as meias, pondo um em sua boca como mordaça, enquanto com o outro, juntava suas mãos em cima de sua cabeça e as atava ao cabeceira. Depois apanhou a t-shirt do garoto pelo pescoço, e a base de força, acabo rasgando-se, deixando o delgado corpo de seu sobrinho ao descoberto. Harry enquanto, não deixava de forcejar para que seu tio lhe deixasse em paz, ainda que ouvia em seu interior uma vozinha lhe dizendo que era culpa sua. Outro punho no estomago, e o moreno fez uma tentativa de dobrar-se, sem consegui-lo, enquanto Vernon sussurrava como um demente:

-Sua culpa, Sua culpa…. - sua voz penetro em seus ouvidos, dando mais coerência aos pensamentos de Harry, que finalmente se rendeu enquanto seus olhos se brotou em lágrimas.

Vernon baixo a bragueta das calças do mas jovem e tiro-lhe com impulso, enquanto sua mirada percorria a cada recanto de seu corpo delgado e quase nu. Depois, os bochechudos dedos de seu tio introduziram-se por embaixo de seu boxer e atiraram do para abaixo, sacando-o também. Umas mãos suadas começaram a percorrê-lo enquanto Harry chorava. Essas mãos tocavam suas testículos, apertando-os, passavam por sua pene, delineando sua forma com morbosa lentidão e finalmente, tomaram suas coxas com dureza, fincando suas unhas na parte interna, e abriram as pernas do rapaz. Sua boca vagava sem rumo fixo por seu pescoço e torso, mordendo os mamilos e o oco do pescoço com força, até romper a pele do garoto e fazer-lhe sangue.

Harry via borroso apesar de que levava os óculos postas, e sentia uma opressão em seu peito, que ia em aumento devido ao que o garoto sabia que ia fazer seu tio. A cada vez que os dentes de seu tio mordiam, soltava um pequeno e lastimoso gemido. Sentiu como suas pernas eram abertas e seu familiar se situava entre elas, com desespero, mas ao mesmo tempo com resignação. Pôde ouvir com nitidez o som metálico da zíper baixar, ao mesmo tempo que seu coração ressoava na cabeça, com um ritmo muito forte.

Tio Vernon baixou-se a calça e a cueca enquanto seus olhos brilhavam inundados pela loucura, deixando ver sua pene ereto, completamente erguido. Agarro com rudeza as estreitas quadris do menor e levanto-as com a morbosa satisfação do que crê estar a fazer algo proibido, mas que a seu julgamento esta bem. Acerco seu pênis ao orifício e coloco-o na ponta, para depois, de uma estocada, introduzi-lo inteiro no reto do rapaz, que arqueou seu corpo de dor. Mas lagrimas caíram sobre suas bochechas, ao mesmo tempo que um grito sufocado pela mordaça improvisada saía de sua garganta.

O homem fechou os olhos enquanto notava o sangue do rapaz ao redor de seu pênis. As células encarregadas de receber a pressão adequada e produzir prazer fizeram que saísse um gemido rouco de sua garganta. Com a respiração entrecortada pelo prazer, começou a mover-se o mais rápido e duro que pôde dentro do rapaz, que chorava desconsolado. Por uns minutos os únicos sons na sala foram os gemidos do homem e o rítmico golpear dos testículos de Vernon em suas nádegas, que deixavam marcas vermelhas. As unhas fincavam-se sem piedade em seu quadril, enquanto sua mandíbula se entretida com seu pescoço, mordiscando e lambendo as feridas que e mesmo lhe provocava.

Pouco depois, o homem se vinha dentro do rapaz com um gemido surdo, calado pelo pescoço de Harry. O maior acerco sua boca à orelha do jovem, até tocar com seus lábios o lóbulo, para dizer com ódio:

- Meu filho nunca tem sido um drogata, fenómeno. - O rapaz de olhos verdes sentiu os dentes de Vernon Dursley exercendo pressão no cartilagem da orelha. E de repente, a escuridão invadiu lhe, incapaz de suportar mais dor.

Ao dia seguinte, Harry Potter acordou com a mirada cristalizada. Encontrava-se aninhado em cima de sua cama, com as cobertas feitas e manchadas de sangue: a sua. O Garoto Que Viveu olhava a tapete cinza de sua habitação com seus preciosos olhos verdes anegados em lágrimas e a vista perdida, extraviada. A luz do astro rei penetrava em sua habitação pequena e desordenada através das cortinas, alumiando seu interior. O rapaz sentia-se sujo, asqueroso. Ainda podia escutar os gemidos entrecortados dessa baleia que tinha como tio, o contínuo golpear dos testículos desse homem sobre sua pele e a dor. A dor era o único que não se imaginava Harry; estava ali, entre suas pernas, ainda latente, produzindo punções molestos. Em seu momento tinha sentido como seu reto ardia, ainda que, horas depois, essa dor se tinha voltado um pouco mais suportável.

O rapaz tento mover suas pernas, o qual resulto uma má ideia, já que voltou a sentir esse ardor e uma nova sensação: tinha algo pegajoso entre os coxas. Olho para abaixo com cuidado, observando a mancha rosácea que conformava a mistura de seu sangue com o sêmen branco de seu tio. Inclusive sem gafas tinha podido adivinhar que era, lhe fazendo sentir pior. No entanto, na cabeça ainda golpeavam com rotundidade as palavras de seu tio; era sua culpa. A morte de Dudley era sua culpa, e o Ministério o único que tinha feito era desacreditar a seus parentes, fomentando e acentuando o ódio a seu mundo mágico, e em especial, a sua pessoa.

Harry ficou-se em posição fetal durante o resto do dia, incapaz de mover-se por temor a que essa dor infra-humano lhe voltasse a golpear. Nem sequer tento recuperar as gafas, que se tinham caído de seus olhos no dia anterior, após ficar inconsciente. Espero e espero pacientemente a que a dor amainara, sem se acercar se queira à bandeja que sua tia tinha deixado ao lado da porta pela gateira que ténia instalada. Não obstante, ao cair a noite, a grossa porta branca abriu-se com força, revelando a silhueta de Vernon Dursley. Harry começou a tremer descontroladamente, enquanto olhava a seu parente acurtar a distância entre ambos rapidamente, fechando a única via de escape que ténia.

Outra vez mais, o jovem rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelo negro rebelde viu-se apresado entre o delgado colchão e seu tio. Outra vez, a mirada luxuriosa e demente de Vernon fincou-se no enquanto, com a voz rouca e rasgada, lhe suplicava perdão. E outra vez, o Eleito sentiu como esse homem rasgava seu interior, aprofundando as feridas abertas no dia anterior. No entanto, desta vez o rapaz começou a sentir ódio; uma sensação até então desconhecida para uma boa pessoa como ele. Enchia-lhe por dentro, abrasando seu interior, mas não obstante, sentia-se melhor. Sua mirada escureceu-se enquanto caía na inconsciência outra vez.

Nos dias seguintes, estabeleceu-se essa rutina; encerrar a Harry em seu dormitório durante o dia, abusar dele na noite. No entanto, a mirada do jovem, dantes vidrosa, tinha começado a carregar-se de ódio e ressentimento para seus familiares, e em especial, para a Ordem da Fênix, por manter-lhe encerrado nessa casa, sofrendo uma lenta agonia a cada noite. Não obstante, começou a reagir; tentava seguir sua vida normal até esse então, comer, dormir, se distrair, perder o tempo… ainda que pela noite tudo mudasse: seu tio vinha para seu castigo diário que devia aguentar todos os dias, de modo que decidiu se mostrar indiferente, criar uma careta perfeita de não-expressão, uma mascara vazia que usava a cada vez que se ocultava o Sol.

Uma noite qualquer de verão, seus tios foram a recolher um prêmio de jardinaria; sua tia tinha-se virado em todas as atividades possíveis para não recordar a trágica morte de sua atirar, que voltaria a sua mente pela noite. Após uma violenta advertência de seu tio sobre sair de seu dormitório, a casa tinha ficado invulgarmente silenciosa. Harry se tombou em sua cama tranquilo, olhando o branco teto da habitação, desfrutando do silêncio. Hedwig, a seu lado, ululo satisfeita pelo jantar e o moreno acaricio-a com o dorso da mão. Seu aniversário tinha sido para uma semana, mas os presentes que chegavam de seus amigos tinham sido para Harry objetos banais, carentes de sentido. Ao que parece suas vivências tinham transtrocado todo seu mundo, mudando sua forma do ver. Cavilando sobre assuntos pouco importantes, escuto um ruído na casa, como o de passos de várias pessoas. Aparentemente dirigiam-se a sua habitação, ainda que não podia saber a ciência verdadeira se era ali a onde iam.

A porta abriu-se inesperadamente, mas Harry já estava de pé, com a varinha em alto, apontando para os possíveis intrusos. No marco da porta encontrava-se Olho Tonto Moody, em posição defensiva. Por trás dele viu a Remus Lupin e outras pessoas que lhe olhavam com fascinação. Não obstante, o Harry que o mundo mágico conhecia tinha mudado; assim que o licantropo abraçou-lhe, o moreno descolou-se dele, causando-lhe uma grande confusão. Estranhados ante sua conduta, em seguida explicaram-lhe todo e lhe pediram desculpas por ter vindo tão tarde, e ato seguido, os magos voavam em direção a Grimmauld Place numero 12.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**O inicio da continuação de Caminho da Escuridão...**

**Espero que gostem da continuação, dessa vez estarão vendo um Harry totalmente diferente por razões bem obvias! Espero que gostem do capitulo**

**Eu vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A porta abriu-se inesperadamente, mas Harry já estava de pé, com a varinha em alto, apontando para os possíveis intrusos. No marco da porta encontrava-se Olho Tonto Moody, em posição defensiva. Detrás seu viu a Remus Lupin e outras pessoas que lhe olhavam com fascinação. Não obstante, o Harry que o mundo mágico conhecia tinha mudado; assim que o licantropo abraço-lhe, o moreno descolou-se de o, causando-lhe uma grande confusão. Estranhados ante sua conduta, em seguida explicaram-lhe todo e lhe pediram desculpas por ter vindo tão tarde, e ato seguido, os magos voavam em direção a Grimmauld Place numero 12.

A grande casona alçava-se em frente ao grupo de magos imponente e tétrica, invisível para os muggles. Entraram nela com cuidado de que não lhes visse ninguém. Harry ficou parado no início de um estreito corredor, com paredes estofadas que chegavam até o alto teto. Sobre o solo de madeira velha e desgastada tinha um tapete desbotada de cor cinza, que parecia poeirento. Os lustres de gás recobertas de teias de aranha arrematavam as paredes, dando-lhe um ambiente tétrico ao corredor. Avanço com cuidado, escutando o rangido da madeira baixo seus pés, enquanto tentava localizar o foco do que proviam umas vozes, que lhe resultavam estranhamente familiares. Giro para a esquerda indeciso, e surpreendentemente viu à matriarca dos Weasley, uma senhora ruiva e gorda, acercar-se ao com rapidez. Em seguida, a mulher lhe apertou entre seus potentes braços, enquanto o garoto apertava a mandíbula tentando não se apartar dela. Não é que a senhora lhe caísse mal, mas realmente tinha chegado a odiar toda o sinal de aproximação a sua pessoa, e mais se vinha acompanhada pelo tacto de outra pessoa a seu corpo.

Molly Weasley acompanhou-lhe até as escadas, e indicando-lhe que subisse aos andares superiores pela estreita e antiga escala, cerro a porta da cozinha, lhe deixando ver unicamente a grossa madeira escura da entrada. Suspirando cansado, Harry começou a examinar os quartos, tentando encontrar a algum ser vivo pela casa, até que encontrou o adequado. Tão rápido como abriu a porta, sua amiga castanha, Hermione Granger, se lanço sobre a angustiada, o abraçando com força. Ron no entanto, teve mais tacto e lhe estreito a mão, sorrindo-lhe com confiança; uma confiança que Harry já tinha perdido desde esse fatídico dia.

-Por que não me disse nada sobre isto? - pergunto o moreno, demandante. Sua voz saiu fria, cheia de ressentimento.

-Dumbledore não nos deixava. Disse que estaria melhor sem tanta informação. - Explico com um deixe de angústia a castanha.

-Mas, agora que esta aqui, podemos te contar tudo. - propôs Ron esperançado. Não obstante, Harry, ainda furioso, lhe grito:

-Quanto tempo leva aqui, juntinhos?! - um calafrio percorreu a medula óssea de seus amigos, impactados pela voz do moreno.

-Um…Em um mês. - sussurrou Hermione, olhando ao chão envergonhada.

-Esqueceram de mim. - sua voz soou neutra, ainda que sua mirada lhes perfurava, cheia de um ódio candente que nunca tinham visto em seu amigo. Era compreensível que Harry, nesse mês que levava encerrado nesse habitáculo, sem mais companhia que a de sua coruja, se tivesse sentido só; afinal de contas, as cartas que seus amigos lhe mandaram lhe serviam para desligar, para que pensasse nos dias que faltavam para os ver e não nos que lhe ficavam de estar nessa casa com seu tio muggle. Não obstante, as cartas eram vazias, não tinha nada, nem sequer um episódio… e Harry lhes culpava, porque além de contar as horas que ficavam para que seu tio voltasse a abrir a porta de sua habitação, seguramente bêbado, se tinha somado a ira para eles, para os que se faziam chamar seus amigos.

Harry Potter, sem dar opção sequer a que seus amigos se desculpassem, saiu da habitação, fechando a porta com força. Caminhou furioso até as escadas, e sentou-se a observar ao pé das mesmas, esperando que o que fosse que passava dentro da cozinha terminasse. E, meia hora depois, a porta de madeira escura abriu-se, deixando passo a toda essa gente que não conhecia. Viu, como se despediam, e Olho Tonto se marchava da casona, seguido por umas quantas pessoas desconhecidas mais. Entre elas pôde ver a seu professor de Poções, ou mais bem, ao homem que lhe para a vida impossível e lhe odiava com toda sua alma. Não obstante, aparte do desprezo usual que lhe produzia lhe olhar, sentiu algo diferente, diferente. Era como se se identificasse com ele, por alguma estranha razão incompreensível para ele.

Ficou-se estático, sentado ao pé da escada no segundo andar, vendo como o homem se ia. Nunca antes em sua vida tinha considerado, nem tão sequer imaginado, sentir algo diferente ao desprezo e ódio que se professavam. No entanto, por um momento, seu coração congelado deu-lhe um viro; uma espécie de empatia tinha-lhe golpeado, deixando-lhe confuso. Tinha sentido como se o homem e ele fosse iguais, ainda que não sábia em que aspecto, e isso lhe desconcertava.

Harry decidiu não lhe dar mais voltas ao assunto e baixar a jantar; sua fome crescia por instantes ao cálido e agradável cheiro do estufado da senhora Weasley. Para dias que não provava comida tão boa como a sua. Enquanto baixava, a supracitada senhora assomou-se às escadas e grito:

-Venham a ajudar com o jantar, garotos! - assim que viu-lhe, sorriu. Um sorriso cálido que não foi correspondida pelo garoto impassível. Chegou à cozinha, uma estadia retangular com uma grande mesa no centro, ao redor da qual se sentavam as diferentes pessoas que tinha na habitação. O solo, de madeira desgastada, estava coberto pelo mesmo poeirento tapete do corredor, enquanto as altas paredes de cor escuro portavam os lustres de gás.

-Harry!- saúdo Sirius Black, seu padrinho. Levava na cara um sorriso, e acercava-se ao com os braços abertos. Ainda que em um passado não muito longínquo o homem tinha sido um apoio incondicional, agora Harry o recusava. Desviou a mirada transbordante de acendida cólera, enquanto apartava-se do fugitivo, sentando em uma cadeira. Mal ficava em uma semana para voltar a Hogwarts e deixar de ver à maioria dessas pessoas. - Passa-te algo, Harry? - pergunto o homem preocupado.

-Nada. - respondeu o aludido, olhando os nodos da grossa madeira da mesa. Um tenso silêncio instaurou-se no lugar, incomodando à maioria dos inquilinos. Pouco depois, foi rompido quando os rapazes entraram alegres na cozinha. Sem ninguém mais ao que esperar, entre todos puseram a mesa e começaram a jantar, falando de assuntos banais, nos que Harry não interveio, apesar de que seus seres queridos tentavam introduzir na conversa.

Ao dia seguinte, Harry olhou o profeta sem vontades. Franziu o cenho e apertou a mandíbula; na portada saía sua foto, acompanhada de diversas palavras… fraude… louca… Suas mãos se crisparam sobre o papel, arrugando-o com ira contida, ante atenta-a olhada de Ron e Hermione. Se tumbo na cama a olhar o teto em completo silêncio, meditando. Desde aquele verão, a ideia de aliar-se com Voldemort tinha voltado a sua cabeça mais clara e forte que antes. O ressentimento que guardava no fundo de seu coração para sua família muggle e a Ordem faziam que duvidasse sobre sua decisão; a cada vez que lia o jornal se dava conta da verdadeira realidade, o mundo mágico ao que devia salvar lhe recusava e tratava de demente, enquanto seu adversário, pelo contrário, lhe tinha dado uma oportunidade.

-Harry, - disse Hermione, chamando sua atenção. – sinto muito, fomos uns idiotas, devíamos ter-te dito algo.

O garoto, no entanto, olhava o teto da habitação, alheio ao que seus antigos amigos diziam.

-Harry, faz favor. Sentimo-lo deveras. - tento Ron em vão, com a voz baixa, tentando não exasperar como no dia anterior. - Dumbledore não nos deixou te dizer nada. Fez-nos prometer. - explico, olhando-lhe preocupado ante a falta de reação. Não obstante, o eleito não escutou, estava ensimesmado pensando em suas opções. Seguramente, quando voltassem ao castelo, todos os alunos assinalariam e sussurrariam a suas costas, o considerando um demente.

-Deixa-me em paz. - pediu ao final, depois de três minutos de silêncio. Os dois rapazes, impressionados pela frialdade de suas palavras, apartaram-se, deixando-lhe espaço. Harry olhou pela janela desde sua posição; no dia estava nublado, com a humidade no ambiente colada a seus corpos. No entanto, pela noite refrescaria, ao ser a última semana de Agosto.

Na semana passo rápida e silenciosamente para Harry, e cedo viu-se em um compartimento do expresso a Hogwarts com seus enceres pessoais. Estava só, já que Hermione e Ron, ao ser monitores, tinham que dar voltas pelo comboio, vigiando que todo estivesse bem. Para o moreno, isto foi causa de alívio, já que pôde relaxar-se, sem ter a esses dois rapazes em cima, lhe pressionando. Não teve que sair do compartimento para se dar conta de que seus pensamentos tristes e lúgubres se tinham feito realidade: os alunos assinalavam lhe entre temerosos e burlescos, e sussurravam a suas costas. Não obstante, Harry decidiu ignorar-lhes, e depois de várias horas de olhar a paisagem monótona, decidiu-se.

No bando dos 'bons' ou da luz, já não lhe ficava nada. Sua família muggle, a quem, ainda que ilogicamente, tinha protegido, tinham-lhe feito dano, demasiado dano. Albus Dumbledore e sua magnifica Ordem da Fênix não tinham sido capazes de deter aos comensais, e realmente, tinham sido eles os que lhe tinham encerrado nessa prisão particular, deixando as coisas mais fáceis para Vernon. E finalmente, seus amigos, ou mais bem, antigos amigos, se tinham esquecido do apesar de que sabiam que o passava mau a cada verão com sua família. E Harry estava realmente farto de ser a marionete de Dumbledore, a peça que deve sacrificar ao final da partida.

De modo que, a metade da viagem, saiu de seu compartimento procurando a Draco Malfoy, esse garoto loiro e altaneiro que era o príncipe das serpentes, o ícone a seguir para os slytherins. Sabia que com Malfoy, o melhor era o soltar diretamente, porque se não, acabariam se amaldiçoando um ao outro, como sempre. Quiçá ainda aceitasse um 'se' por resposta à pergunta que lhe fez em primeiro, nesse compartimento, com Hermione e Ron ao lado. Abriu vários compartimentos ante as indiscretas miradas dos demais estudantes, que cochichavam a suas costas. Até que deu com a acertada.

Abriu com força a porta de cristal translucido, encontrando adiante de se à liga de slytherin. Crabbe e Goyle, um à cada lado de Malfoy, serviam de guarda costas, enquanto Pansy Parkinson lhe olhava amorosamente, colada a o. Theodore Nott lia um livro no assento mais próximo à janela, enquanto Zabini e o loiro falavam sobre quidditch. Ao entrar Harry, fez-se um silêncio incomodo no habitáculo; podia sentir todas as miradas fincadas em seu corpo. Não obstante, não se amedrontou e seguiu adiante com seu plano.

-Posso falar contigo, Malfoy? - pergunto olhando-lhe sem expressão. - A sós.

Draco sorriu para si. Realmente, o verão tinha-lhe sentado bem ao moreno, pensou. Via-se mais mudado, ainda que seus rasgos infantis, que tanta pureza lhe davam, seguiam ali, presentes. No entanto, a mandíbula tinha-se marcado mais, dando-lhe um ar varonil.

-De que? - pergunto. Harry esboço um diminuto sorriso, essa pergunta não significava outra coisa mais que que tinha aceitado. Não obstante, o moreno não diria nada até que não estivessem a sozinhas.

-É privado.

-Muito bem, - disse o loiro. - Podes esperar a Hogwarts ou é muito urgente, fagotes?- Estranhamente, Harry não se imutou ante o insulto e, aceitando com a cabeça, disse antes de se marchar:

-Espero.

Ron e Hermione esperavam-lhe no compartimento preocupados. Tinham-lhe observado entrar no lugar dos slytherins, e isso para um gryffindor, era um mau presságio. Por outra parte, a eles, seus amigos, não lhes falava para nada, pareciam invisíveis a seus olhos. No entanto, segundo tinha-lhes contado Remus, seu antigo professor de Defesa Contra As Artes Escuras, tinham encontrado a Harry em perfeitas condições, só um pouco delgado, mas nada mais. Quando Harry entrou no habitáculo, seus amigos perguntaram:

-Que fazia no compartimento dos slytherins, Harry?- para o moreno, todas suas perguntas e preocupações sobre esse tema eram uma moléstia. Pareciam achar que o eleito era sozinho seu, e isto nunca tinha sido assim.

-Deixa-me em paz, Ron. - disse cansado Harry, dirigindo-lhe por fim a palavra. Depois limitou-se a abstrair-se, olhando pela janela durante o resto da viagem, ansioso por falar com Draco Malfoy.

Após outras três horas de viagem, o comboio começou a diminuir a marcha lentamente. O céu tinha-se escurecido, revelando a lua em seu quarto crescente e muitos pontos brancos no firmamento, as estrelas. O castelo alçava-se imponente, esperando a chegada dos estudantes, que o olhavam embelezados. Harry baixo do comboio dos primeiros, desejoso de chegar ao colégio e perder de vista a seus antigos amigos. Sentou-se em uma carroça atirada por testrals, uns animais que antes não estavam ali. Nos cursos anteriores, o nunca lhes tinha visto, e tivesse preferido não os ver, já que tinham uma forma parecida à dos cavalos, mas eram muito delgados e negros, com asas semelhantes às dos morcegos. A carruagem ia começar a mover-se quando Harry viu uma cabeleira loira ir para ele, de modo que decidiu esperar até que chegasse.

Rara vez tinha visto a Draco Malfoy sem esses gorilas que faziam de guarda-costas pessoais do garoto, de modo que se lhe para estranho lhe observar assim. Os estudantes embarcavam em outras carruagens e começavam a sair, e Harry naqueles momentos, deu as obrigado por sua reputação tão má como demente e farsante. O loiro sentou-se diante de si, e a carruagem começou a mover-se.

-Que queria, Potter?- pergunto com um deixe mau dissimulado de curiosidade.

-Falar com seu pai. - respondeu com segurança Harry, deixando impressionado ao rapaz, que não se esperava semelhante contestação. Não obstante, seguiu indagando.

-Para que? - viu como Potter se acercava a seu ouvido imperturbável, e soube então que todo esse assunto ia em sério. Quiçá o moreno tinha-se voltado demente, como os jornais afirmavam, ou quiçá tinha que lhe dizer algo importante a Lucius.

- Comensais.- essa palavra unicamente sussurrada pela voz rouca do garoto fez que Draco começasse a suspeitar. Primeiro, seus amigos não estavam ali, e sabia de sobra que em contadas ocasiões não estava com eles. Segundo, todo esse assunto cheirava mal, muito mau, mas não sábia o porque. E terceiro, Harry Potter parecia mais mudado do que tinha podido apreciar no comboio, sua mirada dura lhe dizia.

Draco assentiu estranhado e olho-lhe com curiosidade. O último que esperava tinha sido essa palavra, e não porque achasse que Potter era tão estúpido como para não saber que seu pai era um comensal. Ambos rapazes escutaram um grito detrás de si e se giraram, observando a Hermione e Ron correndo para a carruagem, tentando em vão lhes atingir. O loiro dirigiu sua mirada prateada para seu rival, que tinha pintada em seu rosto uma careta de desprezo. Realmente, Harry Potter tinha mudado muito, pensou Draco.

-Falar com o chefe de minha casa. - Disse repentinamente. Harry olhou-lhe com curiosidade e respondeu:

-Para que? - após a brutal corrente de empatia, o que não queria era se ver com Snape. O era membro da Ordem, e ainda que seu bando não estava decidido, poderia ser um espião a favor de Dumbledore.

-Para que possa falar com meu pai, Potter. - contestou o loiro, como se fosse o mais normal do mundo. Ante sua cara de desconcerto, limitou-se a dizer Reunião de seguimento de curso.

Harry compreendeu rápido; seu coartada séria uma estúpida reunião sem sentido algum. Sorriu ladino, percebendo-se da agudeza do slytherin. O resto do trajeto no traqueteante carroça foi silenciosa, a cada um metido em seus próprios pensamentos. O moreno surpreendeu-se da atitude da serpente; pensou que perguntaria, que negar-se-ia, que tentaria chantagear vilmente, e no entanto, todo tinha sido contrário, se tinha mostrado aberto e não tinha feito perguntas, mas que as imprescindíveis.

Chegaram a Hogwarts e entraram ao comedor, baixo atenta-a mirada do professorado e os cochichos constantes por parte do alunado. Ter-se deixado ver publicamente com Malfoy acrescentava sua má reputação de louco e pouco sensato, ainda que ao deu-lhe igual. Tento ignorá-los a todos por igual e finco a vista na mesa dos professores. Tinha uma professora nova; sua cara tinha certa semelhança com a de um sapo, suas mãos eram rechonchudas e vestia um traje rosa. Seu cabelo, a meia melena, era de cor castanho, enquanto seus olhos saltões, marrons também, escudrinhavam o Grande Comedor, observando aos estudantes criticamente.

Durante a seleção, viu a Draco fazer-lhe senhas ao chefe de sua casa, enquanto este assentia. Após esse dialogo mudo, a mirada escura e penetrante de seu professor caio sobre ele, sem o habitual ódio transbordando nela. Quando se levantou para ir de caminho a sua sala comum, ignorando a seus antigos amigos, que finalmente tinham desistido na tentativa de que Harry lhes escutasse, Draco Malfoy lhe agarro do braço.

-Veem agora, Potter. - lhe sussurrou. Ao que parece, o aristocrata tinha conseguido que Snape convidasse a seu pai essa mesma noite. Andaram juntos pelas escuras masmorras, sem que ninguém se atrevesse a dizer nada contra o moreno, que sorriu ao ver como todos se apartavam quando Malfoy passava. O garoto tinha conseguido um lugar respeitável em sua casa, e estava a usá-lo para que o moreno chegasse são e salvo ao despacho de seu professor de poções.

Após um momento, pararam-se adiante da grossa porta de roble escuro, e com uma inclinação muito leve de cabeça, Draco marchou-se, deixando a Harry só, enfrentando seu destino, um destino que desta vez, manejava o mesmo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas então o que será que Harry quer com Lucius Malfoy? Alias o que será que esta acontecendo com Harry? Todo ignorante ?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Agora vamo bora para os reviewss?**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Após um momento, pararam-se adiante da grossa porta de roble escuro, e com uma inclinação muito leve de cabeça, Draco marchou-se, deixando a Harry só, enfrentando seu destino, um destino que desta vez, manejava o mesmo

Pela primeira vez em bastante tempo, o moreno duvido. Não porque não quisesse fazer o que estava a ponto de fazer, se não por lhe ver. Não o desejava realmente; olhar à cara e voltar a sentir essa empatia era o que mais detestava nesse momento, e todo esse ódio que irracionalmente tinha dirigido para ele, não era mais que uma desculpa para tampar seu medo. Medo a ver-se refletido nesses olhos escuros, a refletir sentimentos que não tinha deixado escapar desde aquele sombrio dia, após a morte de seu primo. Não obstante, o garoto era valente, pensou, não podia se arrepender agora só porque Snape estivesse diante. _'O valor é a capacidade de enfrentar-se a seus próprios medos'_- pensou.

De modo que, com esta ideia em mente, respiro fundo tentando relaxar-se, e toco com os dedos na porta escura, com uma atitude mais bem desafiante. Passo pouco tempo esperando ao resguardo da escuridão da úmida masmorra, já que a porta abriu-se, revelando a seu professor de Poções no quício da abertura. Por um momento as miradas chocaram; verde contra negro, leão contra serpente, mas não luz contra escuridão. Nas duas miradas percebia-se uma frialdade que não era mais que um peitoral construída a partir de lembranças tristes e dor, e Harry se surpreendeu a si mesmo comparando com o homem de túnica negra.

Em seguida, após um reconhecimento rápido, o professor apartou-se, deixando-lhe passo a suas habitações privadas. Não é que ao gryffindor lhe tivesse interessado em algum momento saber como séria o dormitório de seu mais odiado professor, mas se surpreendeu ao ver a sórdida e escura que era. A cama tinha reduzidas dimensões, individual, pensou Harry, enquanto no lado contrário da estadia quadrada tinha um armário, demasiado grande para uma sozinha pessoa. Em outro lado, apartado do outro mobiliário, encontrava-se uma porta, de madeira igualmente escura, e grossa.

Sentiu a mão do homem sobre seu ombro, empurrando-lhe suavemente em direção à estrutura de madeira, e ambos entraram na seguinte sala, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ali Harry observou uma pequena sala de estar, com cadeirões velhos e escuros ao redor de uma mesa de pequenas dimensões, ao lado de uma lareira, que proporcionava luz e calor a toda a estadia. Os verdosos olhos do leão passearam curiosos pela habitação, sem perceber do homem loiro que se encontrava sentado em um dos sofás, lhe olhando com firmeza.

-Boa noite, Potter. - a voz arrogante de Lucius Malfoy saco-lhe de seus pensamentos, fazendo-lhe girar-se para trás, de onde proviam as palavras, procurando ao dono dessa voz. E encontrou-lhe; com um porte aristocrático, o cabelo loiro, os rasgos afiados e os olhos cinzas, quase tão alto como seu professor de Poções e com uma túnica igualmente negra mas de melhor qualidade que a deste, Lucius Malfoy lhe observava com interesse. - Meu filho disse-me que precisava falar comigo sobre…- uma mirada de entendimento entre os três varões fez que não a ultima palavra ficasse no ar. Snape apartou à mirada, dirigindo a um rincão, enquanto Lucius e Harry mantinham-se a vista, desafiantes. - E bem?

- Gostaria de falar a sós com você, senhor Malfoy. - repôs o moreno com educação, olhando a seu professor de poções. Não obstante, o aristocrata disse:

-Ele fica aqui, Potter. Não vou voltar em outro dia só porque te incomode sua presença. - sua decisão foi cortante e Harry não teve mais opção que aceitar. - Muito bem, te explica.

-Quero unir-me. - sua declaração foi tomada pelos dois comensais com verdadeiro asceticismo e incredulidade. Nenhum dos dois esperava que essas palavras brotassem de seus lábios, e a seriedade com a que o garoto se tinha pronunciado lhes para suspeitar que estava seguro disso, que não caçoava.

-Acho que a resposta vai ser que não, senhor Potter. - disse finalmente o professor de poções, depois de uma mirada de entendimento com Lucius. Harry franziu o cenho; ele era o Eleito, o menino que viveu e todos esses horríveis motes; estava a entregar-se ele sozinho em bandeja de prata ante eles, e no entanto, não lhe aceitavam. Os olhos do gryffindor se toparam com os inquisidores e penetrantes do pocionista, e começou a sentir-se fora de si, como se lhe estivessem a expulsar de sua pessoa. Depois de uns segundos, o homem apartou a mirada, e Harry sentiu-se melhor subitamente, mareado e sem ar nos pulmões. Olhou-lhe estranhado, por um momento tinha entrado em uma espécie de trance ou devaneio, e tudo a seu redor se tinha evaporado. - Não basta o ódio para fazer parte da ordem tenebrosa. - sussurrou o de cabelos gordurosos, ante a atónita mirada do loiro.

- E então… Que mais requer? - pergunto o garoto, intranquilo. Esse verão tinha-se inteirado de que seu professor era duplo espião, e jogava em uma situação muito pouco definida, já que sua lealdade parecia dividida entre Dumbledore e Voldemort, de modo que sabia que não se podia confiar dele até não saber em que bando estava.

-Dedicação… responsabilidade…entrega. - enumero o aristocrata com paciência. - e sobretudo, servidão. Não pode fazer parte de nós até que não saia da escola. - procurou a aprovação na mirada de seu colega de caçadas, que se limito a assentir.

-E se dirijo-me a Voldemort diretamente? - os comensais reprimiram a duras penas um calafrio ante a menção do nome de seu Maestro.

-Tanto almeja entrar a seu serviço? - interrogo o pocionista. Ante a assentimento do rapaz, disse. - Pode ajudar aqui em Hogwarts, de uma forma ilícita, se deseja.

-Tal e como faz Draco. - acrescentou o loiro, olhando-lhe com seriedade. - ainda que… não acho que estivesse bem que Harry Potter se visse com meu filho. Dumbledore suspeitaria. - outra vez, a olhadas cinza e negra uniram-se por uns instantes, e o pequeno pôde ver na mirada de ambos a preocupação.

-Aceito. Ajudar aqui. - disse o garoto com segurança. Sabia que era o único caminho que tinha para chegar até ele, e ainda que tivesse que fazer coisas que sabia não gostaria, estava disposto. - Que tenho que fazer?

Harry olho ao professor de Poções, esperando a que lhe desse alguma instrução, ainda que no fundo, não estava seguro do que estava a fazer. Renegava de Dumbledore, mas Snape podia estar de seu lado e avisar-lhe de tudo, esmagando seu plano, e seguramente, lhe levando a Azkaban ou lhe lavando o cérebro. Não se importava no absoluto o que dissessem seus colegas de casa sobre suas companhias, mas ao que parece, as aparências eram muito importantes em Slytherin.

Severus e Lucius lançaram-se uma mirada significativa, e, pela primeira vez em toda sua estadia no castelo, o mais jovem viu ao pocionista duvidar. O de olhos negros não sabia que lhe dizer; sua mente trabalhava a velocidade vertiginosa, tentando encontrar um modo de explodir ao garoto. Sábia que não podia lhe juntar com Draco, não porque o aristocrata lhe mandasse se não pelas aparências a reservar, e ademais estava demasiado cerca do idoso diretor, pelo que tinha um alto fator de risco. Ainda que o velho tivesse-lhe dito que não se atrevia sequer a olhar a Harry aos olhos, conhecia seu poder legeremantico, e duvidava muito que Potter soubesse que era a oclumência. Pensou em seus objetivos, nos objetivos de seu Amo; conseguir a profecia, que estavam a preparar desde esse verão, e desacreditar a Dumbledore, sem esse homem ao comando séria mais fácil operar no interior de seu ilustre colégio. Repentinamente uma ideia voou a sua cabeça:

- Segue dizendo a verdade sobre o Tenebroso. - ordenou.

-Que? O que quer é que não se saiba que tem voltado. - explico-lhe Lucius a seu colega, como se fosse o mais óbvio e o moreno tivesse dito uma loucura.

- Pensa desta maneira: quanto mais desacreditado este Potter, pior será a reputação de Dumbledore. - um sorriso começou-se a desenhar nos lábios do loiro, cujos olhos prateados brilharam à luz do fogo chamejante. Girou-se para o mais jovem, que esperava ordenes, atento ao que diziam. - Diga que o Tenebroso tem voltado adiante de Umbridge. Por enquanto isso é tudo. - sem saber se o garoto teria entendido o implícito nas ordens, acrescentou. - E não digas nada a ninguém.

-Entendo. - o semblante de Harry estava sério, ainda que em seu furo interno, saltava de alegria; Snape estava em Hogwarts para fazer que expulsassem ao venerável diretor, e ele ia colaborar. Não obstante, seguia sentindo essa corrente de empatia para o professor de cabelos escuros, enquanto o ódio desvanecia-se no tempo. Confundia-lhe essa estranha mistura de sensações que ocorriam em seu interior a cada vez que o via ou estava demasiado cerca dele. E sabia que era reciproco, que os sentimentos de seu professor para ele tinham mudado; já não lhe olhava com o antigo ódio, se não com reconhecimento e curiosidade. - Se não há mais que dizer… me marcho.

-Espera. - disse o loiro, apoiando o cabo de sua bengala sobre seu ombro, retendo-lhe com macieza. O garoto girou-se e olho-lhes interrogante; Lucius Malfoy tinha o braço estendido, para chegar a tocar seu ombro com a bengala de madeira de roble e empunhadura chapada em prata, enquanto seu colega, a seu lado direito, sustentava sua mão, em uma vã tentativa de que não parasse ao rapaz. Estranhamente, a imagem pareceu-lhe cômica a Harry, que esboçou um ténue sorriso; pareciam verdadeiros amigos, apesar da aparente frialdade instalada entre eles.

-Passa algo, senhor? - pergunto o garoto respeitoso, sem perder acalma-a.

-Por que quer te unir a ele? - começou a indagar o aristocrata. Desta vez, Harry agachou a cabeça, enquanto em seus olhos começavam a formar-se as lágrimas ante a dolorosa lembrança. Raramente o moreno deixava desde então que seus sentimentos saíssem à luz, e estes se tinham ido acumulando lentamente. Queria achar que podia fazer frente a seu trauma sozinho, mas a pura verdade era que se estava a afundar em silêncio, sem que ninguém se desse conta disso. Mordeu-se o lábio inferior, tentando serenar-se sem sucesso, e repentinamente, sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro, dirigindo a outra sala, as habitações privadas de seu professor. A mão era grande, um pouco áspera, pálida e com uns dedos longos e finos, semelhantes às patas de uma aranha.

Sentiu um nodo na garganta a cada vez mais forte, que não lhe deixava respirar, enquanto apertava com força os olhos, tentando em vão que as lágrimas escapassem de suas órbitas verdes. Seus ombros começaram a tremer pelo pranto contido; para tempo que não chorava, para tempo que não se sentia vivo, a não ser que a dor contasse como sentimento. Um suspiro por parte do maior e seus braços passaram ao redor dos ombros, abraçando-o, imprimindo-lhe força para continuar. Apesar da tensão inicial, cedo Harry se relaxou e começou a chorar abertamente, sentindo-se seguro ao lado desse comensal. Agarrou-se fortemente à túnica do professor, escondendo seu rosto entre a teia, em seu peito, qual menino chora desconsolado no ombro de seu pai.

Harry se percebeu de que se sentia estranhamente bem nos braços desse homem, enquanto molhava sua túnica com suas lágrimas. Não obstante, não sabia que pensariam os comensais, após lhe ter visto chorar como um menino pequeno adiante deles. Notou o calor da vergonha em suas bochechas enquanto descolava-se do homem, já mais acalmado. Sem dizer palavra alguma, se encaminho à porta, esperando a burla do homem, que acostumava a lhe humilhar sempre que podia. No entanto, não ocorreu como o tinha pensado:

- Não passa nada, Harry. Se tens algum problema venha a meu despacho, tentar solucioná-lo. - o aludido olho-lhe com os olhos abertos em com maior amplitude, surpreendido. O mais amável que tinha podido se imaginar de seu mais odiado professor tinha sido o silêncio, mas, aí estava o comensal, lhe oferecendo ajuda e lhe consolando. Olhava-lhe incompreensivelmente, e Harry, com um movimento de cabeça, marchou-se finalmente da habitação, secando-se a cara, tentando que suas lágrimas passassem desapercebidas.

Rapidamente, chego à sala comum, que nesse momento, apesar de que era tarde, se encontrava abarrotada de gryffindors, falando sobre seu verão. Assim que o garoto pôs um pé na sala, todos calaram, lhe observando com firmeza. O moreno olhou a todos com a carranca franzida, e avanço para seu dormitório, apartando aos colegas de sua casa, que lhe olhavam sérios. Inclusive Ron e Hermione, seus antigos amigos, observavam-lhe esperando que fizesse algo mau. Se alguma vez tinha sentido remordimentos por perder sua amizade com eles, nesse momento se esfumaram, ao os ver se apartar dele.

Chego a sua habitação em silêncio, sentindo-se um bicho raro de feira, ao ver-se exposto ante todos os leões, filhos da casa da valentia. Deixou-se cair sobre sua cama cansado, deixando que o ar escapasse de seus pulmões lentamente, enquanto fechava os doseies vermelhos de sua cama. Voltou a revisar em sua mente os fatos ocorridos, analisando-os friamente. Malfoy tinha-se portado com ele… de uma maneira amável e cortes, algo muito estranho em o. Depois tinha-lhe conseguido cita com seu pai demasiado rápido, assunto que lhe pareceu raro já que não tinha falado com seu chefe de casa em nenhum momento. Finalmente, Severus Snape tinha-lhe abraçado e consolado…sentia que sua concepção do mundo tinha mudado, que tinha aberto os olhos a uma nova realidade, que incluía slytherins bons e gryffindors maus.

Escuto a seus colegas de dormitório entrar, falando sobre os resultados dos partidos de quidditch encarecidamente, e seus lábios curvaram-se em uma careta de desprezo para aqueles que lhe tinham recusado. Sem molestar-se pelos cochichos sobre ele, se tombou de lado na fofa cama e fechou os olhos, entregando-se a Morfeu.

Ao dia seguinte, acordou reconfortado e descansado, dantes que os demais. Sem perder tempo, se ducho e vestiu com rapidez, para não ter que encontrar com seus colegas dormidos. Baixo evitando a companhia para o Grande Comedor, sendo objeto de miradas e o protagonista de sussurros mau dissimulados. Nos meses seguintes, seus colegas mal lhe dirigiram a mirada, e muito menos a palavra, incluídos Ron e Hermione. Harry, seguindo as instruções que seu professor lhe tinha dado, se tinha ganhado em várias semanas de castigos com a professora Umbridge, que tentava censurar-lhe. A cada dia via uma notícia diferente, desacreditando a Dumbledore ou ao mesmo, taxando-os de loucos. E ultimamente, a situação estava-se descontrolando por completo, já que nenhum colega falava-lhe. Por uma vez em sua vida, o moreno desejo não estar nesse castelo, do que guardava tantos boas lembranças, junto a Ron e Hermione.

Não obstante, seu desejo faria realidade pouco antes do natal. A manhã estava cinza e fria, parecia ameaçasse com chover, e assemelhava-se a qualquer monótona manhã de Dezembro, ao menos para Harry. Não obstante, durante o café da manhã, uma menina de primeiro curso, de estatura baixa e tímida, deu-lhe um papel. Abriu-o com cuidado, ante as miradas de seus colegas, e leu-o. Ao que parece, o idoso manipulador tinha-lhe citado em seu despacho, dantes das classes. Estranhado, o moreno olho para a mesa de professores, procurando ao velho, mas não o encontrou.

Dirigiu-se para o despacho do diretor, tal e como dizia a nota, e quando chego, encontrou na porta a duas aurores e à professora Umbridge, que lhe olharam intimidantes. Rapidamente, o homem convido-lhe a sentar-se, entre os dois armários que estavam feitos os aurores. A mulher saco uns papéis do bolso, e começou a lê-los em voz alta. Apesar de não entender tecnicismos jurídicos, Harry compreendeu a ideia com rapidez: iam levar-lhe a Azkaban. Nem sequer soube os motivos, de que se lhe acusava nem qualquer outro dado; os aurores agarraram-lhe fortemente dos braços, impedindo sua fugida e levantando do assento. O moreno limitou-se a observar a Dumbledore, sem crer ainda o que iam fazer, enquanto este lhe devolvia a mirada apenado, mas sem dizer nada.

**-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo no ar espero que gostem...**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dirigiu-se para o despacho do diretor, tal e como dizia a nota, e quando chegou, encontrou na porta a dois aurores e à professora Umbridge, que lhe olharam intimidantes. Rapidamente, o homem convidou-lhe a sentar-se, entre os dois armários que estavam feitos os aurores. A mulher tirou uns papéis do bolso, e começou a lê-los em voz alta. Apesar de não entender tecnicismos jurídicos, Harry compreendeu a ideia com rapidez: iam levar-lhe a Azkaban. Nem sequer soube os motivos, de que se lhe acusava nem qualquer outro dado; os aurores agarraram-lhe fortemente dos braços, impedindo sua fuga e levantando do assento. O moreno limitou-se a observar a Dumbledore, sem crer ainda o que iam fazer, enquanto este lhe devolvia a mirada apenado, mas sem dizer nada

Saiu do despacho empurrado pelos dois mastodontes, que sem nenhum cuidado lhe tiraram a varinha. Rapidamente, levaram-lhe pelos frios corredores de Hogwarts, ante a mirada atónita dos estudantes. Ao longe, Harry divisou a seu professor de Poções, que lhe olhava preocupado. A seu lado, Draco Malfoy, mais pálido do usual, dava a volta e marchava em direção às masmorras, assustado. Nunca antes um plano tinha saído mau para os comensais, e que pegassem a um colaborador resultava nefasto, algo devastador para a moral do slytherin, que era o único que estava ao tanto de tudo.

O moreno, branco como giz, abaixou a mirada e seguiu andando, conhecedor de seu destino. Todas as pessoas que antanho tinham sido seus amigos, agora lhe olhavam com medo e aversão, apartando a seu passo e murmurando a suas costas. Um forte nodo instalou-se na boca de sua estomago, enquanto sentia como seus olhos se umedeciam. Quando pensou que não teria ajuda, no entanto, apareceu sua salvação.

- Tiraremos daí, Harry. - escutou o garoto em sua cabeça. A voz parecia a de Snape, não obstante, estava sumamente distorcida, pelo que não pôde certificar de que era a sua. Concentrou-se, tentando que as palavras ressoassem em sua cabeça:

-Ajuda…ajuda… - a mensagem chegou claro à mente do oclumante, que, se engolindo seus sentimentos, tento seguir igual de frio e estoico que sempre.

- No natal estará fora, garoto. Aguenta até então. - fez uma pausa, exausto, e acrescentou. - Agora tenho que cortar a comunicação. Recorda; Natal.

Harry sentiu que saía da entonação inesperadamente, topando com a dura realidade; estava a ser arrastado praticamente pelos aurores. Nas portas de madeira do Colégio, esperavam os dementadores, enviados pelo Ministério para levar-lhe a Azkaban. Assim que tocaram-lhe sentiu a premente necessidade de sair dali; ficou frio e as lembranças mais horrorosas voltaram a sua cabeça, sem deixar-lhe uma trégua. Não obstante, a pequena chama da esperança posou-se em seu peito, e concentrando nas palavras do pocionista, consigo afastar-lhe os medos parcialmente.

Azkaban, a grande prisão mágica, se erigia sobre uma ilha de rocha cinza e fria, apartada da civilização. Os muros, igualmente cinzas, eram grossos e sólidos, muito difíceis de romper, e tinha diminutas janelas com grades de ferro em diversas partes da parede. A prisão ténia forma triangular, com um espaço no centro, pelo que Harry pôde ver aos dementadores, com essas capas negras e horrendas, circular livremente a suas largas. E foi por ali por onde entro o, desde agora para os carcereiros, prisioneiro 212.

Pálido, com os óculos mau postas e um pijama puído e folgado de raias cinzas e negras, Harry foi depositado com dureza em sua cela. Era quadrada, pequena, com os muros negros e uma pequena porta metálica fechada hermeticamente. Olho a seu ao redor; um banho demasiado sujo e rompido, um lavabo nas mesmas condições e uma saída de água fria enfeitavam um rincão da cela. No lado contrário, uma tabela velha de madeira enganchada à parede por seus extremos com duas correntes oxidadas, era todo o que tinha. Desanimado, maiormente pelo efeito dos dementadores, Harry se tumbo no cama, encolhido em posição fetal, sem saber que mais fazer. Se encolheu ainda mais ao sentir a presença de um dementador por adiante de sua cela, e começou a tremer.

A primeira noite chegou lentamente para Harry. Os gritos de seus pais ressoavam na cabeça, produto da constante exposição a esses seres rouba almas, e não obstante, podia ouvir gritos reais de gente que devia de estar a sofrer ao igual que o. Se compadeceu desses velhos demónios, identificando-se com eles completamente. Seguramente terminaria como eles, choramingando em sonhos, vivendo um pesadelo. Quando seus olhos começavam a se fechar, acostumando à sensação de angústia que reinava no interior de edifício, um riso frio e demoníaco se colou por seus ouvidos, ressoando no tímpano. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha dorsal, enquanto encolhia-se, sua mente completamente invadida pelo medo. Tinha soado perto, como se estivesse na habitação de sua direita. Tentando afastar sentimentos pessimistas de seu cérebro, pensou nas palavras de Snape: no natal já estaria fora. E para isso faltava em uma semana, o que fez que um amago de sorriso fizesse ato de aparecimento em seu rosto.

A cada segundo dessa semana era uma hora para Harry; uma hora de gemidos, prantos, gritos… tanto em sua cabeça como fora dela. Não voltou a escutar esse riso estridente e frio até que chegaram. No dia antes de Natal, os carcereiros tinham estado burlando-se dele e sua demência, enquanto empurravam-lhe e golpeavam, que era parte da rutina. Sentia o ódio bulir por suas veias, e sem pensar no que para, sua mão se levantou contra um de suas opressores, que não demoraram em imobiliza-lo, a base de violência.

Tinham-lhe levado ao cárcere de isolamento, o castigo que proporcionavam aos prisioneiros que se portavam mau. Era uma habitação normal, como a cela na que Harry tinha passado os cinco dias restantes, mas o único que mudava tinha sido a presença do dementador: imponente, grande, com as roupas negras ondeando e as mãos pútridas. Tinham-lhe atirado ao duro solo, adiante do dementador, e depois a porta tinha-se fechado. Harry tinha-se ficado quieto uns instantes, sentindo fogo liquido passar através de suas costelas, onde eles lhe tinham golpeado. Tinha levantado a mirada, topando com a cara da criatura a escassos centímetros de seu rosto, absorvendo suas boas lembranças, e rendendo-se, não tinha podido se mover dali, enquanto a pútrida pele das mãos do dementador tocavam seu rosto, o acercando mais ao seu. Tinha pensado que levaria sua alma consigo, e por um momento tinha enlouquecido, tentando se apartar. Não obstante, quando tudo parecia perdido, a criatura mágica tinha voado para uma esquina da cela. E por trás dele tinha surgido uma figura feminina, que ria desquiciada e friamente.

-Olá?- pergunto Harry com a voz rouca e trémula.

- Olá, pequeno. - respondeu a mulher, com a voz áspera e fria. Inclinou-se para olhar-lhe melhor, e nesse momento, o moreno pôde apreciar seus rasgos: seu cabelo, longo e descuidado, caía revolto por suas costas, formando uma cascata negra. Suas facções, tremendamente marcadas pela delgadeza extrema na que se encontrava, marcavam um rosto pálido, com os pómulos afiados, a mandíbula quadrada e uns olhos cinzas com os pálpebras grossos caídos. Através deles pôde distinguir um suave brilho demencial em sua mirada, que lhe fez empalidecer ainda mais. Seu corpo, esquelético e ossudo, tinha curvas bem definidas, e estavam cobertos por um mesmo pijama de raias negras e cinzas como o seu. - Como se chama?

-Harry…Potter. - disse inseguro, para o pescoço de sua roupa. A mão esquerda dela, parecida a uma aranha, se acercou a sua cara, enquanto em seus lábios começava a nascer um sorriso maníaco. Acariciou o rosto com macieza, e o moreno pôde apreciar a marca tenebrosa em seu antebraço.

-Bellatrix Lestrange. - disse fortemente a mulher, identificando-se, e sacando a Harry de sua entonação, enquanto sua mão retirava-se de sua bochecha com rapidez, ao compreender a direção de sua mirada. - De modo que você é o Eleito, o Menino que Viveu…- sussurro para si.

-É comensal? - pergunto o jovem ansioso, assinalando sem forças sua antebraço esquerdo. Bellatrix olhou seu braço e depois olhou a ele, repetidas vezes. Finalmente respondeu:

-Claro. - um sorriso débil curvo seus lábios ressecos. - Como se não ia levar este troféu? - parou-se um segundo, olhando-lhe detidamente. - Você foi a causa de todos meus males. Matou a meu Senhor. - disse com a voz fria e demencial. Seus olhos cinzas olhavam-na escuros e assassinos. Não obstante, Harry acercou-se a seu ouvido, e com a voz sussurrante e áspera, disse:

-Virão esta noite.

Depois, a mulher tinha-lhe olhado, e finalmente, tinha rido com loucura, fazendo que Harry se encolhesse em seu lugar. Durante toda a tarde, o rapaz e a mulher tinham dedicado a se observar; ela com curiosidade, o com medo. Quando a noite caiu, para o moreno tinham passado dias, e um sorriso se apropriou de seu rosto, toda a esperança posta nas palavras do comensal. Nem sequer a cercania do dementador tinha conseguido aplacar sua felicidade, o que fez que em seguida caísse dormido, aconchegado nesse escuro rincão da cela.

O primeiro que pôde perceber ao acordar foi o silêncio. Algo desconhecido completamente em Azkaban, com todos os presos gritando e soluçando a seu ao redor. O segundo foi a cama, estava muito cômodo e parecia estar apoiado sobre um colchão fofo ou qualquer coisa semelhante. Ultimo que percebeu foi a calidez que tinha em sua mão direita, se assemelhava à que tinha quando alguém lhe coagia da mão longo momento. Harry abriu os olhos com lentidão, sentindo-os doloridos pela luz que tinha na habitação. Em seguida, uma pessoa pôs suas lentes nos olhos, deixando-lhe ver ao redor: encontrava-se em uma estadia relativamente grande, parecida ao dormitório do castelo, com uma cama grande e confortável. Tinha diferentes móveis na sala, um armário, uma escrivaninha, e uma cómoda entre outros objetos, mas sua atenção caiu na pessoa que se situava a um lado de seu leito, sentado em uma cadeira.

O homem era alto e forte, com o cabelo castanho revolto como o seu, as facções aninhadas e pómulos altos. A mandíbula mal sobressaltava, e seus lábios carnosos eram semelhantes aos seus. Sua pele pálida, marcava o rosto de um homem demasiado parecido a si mesmo. A única diferença que encontrou eram seus olhos, por trás de umas lentes redondas, de cor avela. O homem olhava-lhe ansioso, sua mão apertando fortemente a sua, sem saber bem que dizer. Não obstante, não fez falta que o maior pensasse sobre que conversar, já que o pequeno início a conversa:

-Papa? - o homem sorriu com delicadeza, ensinando seus dentes brancos e bem alienados. Harry piscou várias vezes e tocou com sua mão esquerda a bochecha do senhor, esperando que se desvanecesse no ar, que fosse só uma vadia ilusão.

- Sou eu, James. - disse finalmente o maior com insegurança. Seu filho pelo contrário, sorriu feliz e abraçou-lhe com força. Em seguida James perdeu toda a dúvida que cabia no coração de um pai que não sabe se seu filho lhe aceitasse, e se entregou no abraço, imprimindo-lhe carinho e afeto.

-Você deveria estar morto… - disse indeciso Harry, uma vez o abraço acabou.

- Bom, em realidade tudo o que te contaram é mentira, filho. - confesso James sem o sorriso em seus lábios. - Eu estou com o Tenebroso. - seguiu o pai olhando a Harry diretamente aos olhos, com decisão. Se remango a camisa negra que levava e deixo ao descoberto sua marca. - Ele não me matou. - termino.

-Como? Não, você estava de parte da Ordem. - refutou o de olhos verdes, estranhado, enquanto apartava-se de seu pai.

-Minha tampa era essa, Harry. - disse alarmado o de olhos avelas, tentando acercar a seu ramo. - Tudo foi uma mentira.

-Impossível, Black e Lupin contaram-me que… - as palavras foram interrompidas pelo maior, que salto furioso:

- Não me fale deles! - seus punhos fecharam-se com força, e levantou-se violentamente da cadeira, tirando do impulso. Harry viu-lhe passear pela habitação, tratando de tranquilizar-se. - São tudo mentiras. Insulsas e bonitas mentiras. - Por um momento, suas palavras assemelharam-se muito às de seu professor de Poções, e não pôde evitar se perguntar se tinha alguma poção polissuco de por meio. - não há polissuco, Harry. - disse o homem, se sentando no borde de sua cama. - O tempo todo têm estado enganando-te, manipulando-te, pondo-te na contramão nossa.

Estranhado, Harry se revolveu na cama e olhou seu pijama. Era negro e parecia várias talhas mais grande, tremendamente folgado, mas elegante. Apalpo por seu tórax, por embaixo da camisa, encontrando-se vendagens brancos sujeitando seus doloridas costelas. Olhou suas mãos, encontrando-as muito mais delgadas que antes de entrar a Azkaban. Seu pijama de preso encontrava-se amontoado na mesa, revolto. Por uns minutos, instalou-se um cômodo silêncio na habitação, que Harry aproveitou para o desfrutar.

-Onde estou? - perguntou curioso, tentando aparentar frialdade. O homem sorriu com familiaridade e respondeu risonho:

-A mansão tenebrosa. - 'simples e direto ao grão', pensou Harry. - Onde você queria estar, segundo me disse um passarinho. - o sorriso travessa de seu pai aumentou, descolorando. Alguém lhe tinha dito que o almejava ir desse castelo antigo e frio, mas no entanto, a ninguém lhe tinha contado seu segredo.

-Quem te disse?- pergunto estranhado.

-Será uma surpresa. - contestou James Potter misteriosamente. - Esta noite vem, e assim poderemos celebrar o Natal em família. - por um momento, Harry pensou em sua mãe, Lily Evans, como suspeita. Se seu pai seguia vivo… Que lhe dizia que ela não? Não obstante, seu pai limitou-se a aclarar. - Não é ela.

O resto do dia, Harry limitou-se a dormir, embriagado pelo forte aroma que provia das cozinhas, demasiado cansado como para seguir acordado muito tempo mais. A seguinte vez que se acordou não foi tão luzido. Doía-lhe todo o corpo, pelo que pensou que teria passado por em cima de si algo muito grande. Esperou um momento meditando, até que James entrou em sua habitação e lhe ajudou a se levantar. Ao que parece era tarde e tinham que começar a se vestir já para o jantar de Natal. Lentamente, Harry incorpou-se e foi a duchar-se com torpeza, devido à pouca mobilidade que tinha, graças as vendagens.

Vestido e asseado, Harry observou-se no espelho de seu dormitório; sua pele estava limpa e livre de golpes e contusões, e seu corpo coberto por um elegante traje negro singelo. Sorriu ao lembrar das palavras de seu pai; pela noite viria a jantar outra pessoa, e finalmente, após quinze anos de solidão e mentiras, lhe séria revelada a verdade, e o mais importante, conheceria a sua verdadeira família. Com esta ideia em mente entrou no comedor individual que tinham; estavam dispostas três cadeiras ao redor de uma pequena mesa escura, na que se situavam os pratos e cobertos. Não tinha ninguém na sala, nem sequer seu pai, pelo que e limitou a esperar impaciente. Algo dentro de si tinha mudado desde sua estadia em Azkaban; o ódio incandescente que sentia por Albus Dumbledore se estava a transformar em uma vingança sádica. Porque o era seu tutor. Porque o devia protegê-lo. Porque ele, no entanto, tinha-lhe deixado a graça do Ministério.

Umas mãos apoiaram-se em seus ombros por detrás de si, massageando-os, tentando livrar da tensão que lhe acolhia. James guiou-lhe até a cadeira do centro, sentando lhe, enquanto dizia:

-Tranquilo, Harry. Levará sua parte, não o duvide. - estranhamente, o menor pensou que lhe tinha lido os pensamentos. Não obstante, sentiu-se mais relaxado ao notar como um ódio frio tingia a voz de seu pai ao falar do velho idoso manipulador. Mudando rápido de tema, tentando não se enfadar, disse. - Em seguida chegará, filho. Já o verá.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Finalmente Harry vai conhecer sua verdadeira família, e conhecerá tudo o que os bons estava escondendo dele, mas o que será que Harry vai decidir?**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo**

**Espero vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

-Tranquilo, Harry. Levará sua parte, não o duvide. - estranhamente, o menor pensou que lhe tinha lido os pensamentos. Não obstante, sentiu-se mais relaxado ao notar como um ódio frio ténia a voz de seu pai ao falar do velho idoso manipulador. Mudando rápido de tema, tentando não se enfadar, disse. - Em seguida chegará, filho. Já o verá

Cinco minutos depois, Harry seguia olhando atenciosamente como seu suposto pai movia por arte de magia os cobertos, desviando sua mirada para a porta a cada poucos segundos. Quando a família estivesse após quinze anos junta, seus pais explicar-lhe-iam tudo, ou ao menos, isso tinha dito James. Harry desviou a mirada por enésima para a escura porta de roble grossa, e depois, olho o relógio situado na parede diante seu: já levava dez minutos de atraso. O pessimismo assaltou a Harry, que pensou que tudo era uma farsa e não viria ninguém. Não obstante, James seguia sentado em sua cadeira, completamente relaxado e seguro de que viria seu companheiro. A mirada avela do maior cruzou-se com a verde de seu filho, e finalmente, disse:

-Virá, não se preocupe. Dá-lhe tempo, deve de ter-se entretido. - seu tom era tranquilo, paciente. O moreno suspirou com força, cruzando-se de braços e olhando a parede enfrente seu mal-humorado.

Pouco depois, escutou-se o ruído de passos fora da habitação, e, enquanto Harry se revolvia mais nervoso em seu assento, James franziu o cenho significativamente. Levantou-se da cadeira e, acomodando-se os óculos, saiu da estadia rapidamente, em procura do dono dos passos. O moreno reprimiu o impulso de levantar-se e seguir lhe a manhosas, recordando sua estadia em Hogwarts, onde qualquer desculpa servia para ir pesquisar a intempestivas horas da madrugada, e já de passagem, espiar a alguém. Normalmente esse alguém costumava ser Snape, o único suspeito de todo o negativo nesse castelo, e agora Harry era capaz de entender porque esse homem lhe produzia calafrios a cada vez que lhe olhava; tinha matado a dezenas de pessoas, realmente o era o mau em sua visão vermelha da vida. Não obstante, agora que olhava de outra maneira ao pocionista, se deu conta de que era a salvação de todo slytherin que se apreciasse, ao ser a única pessoa do colégio capaz de se enfrentar a Dumbledore em sua defesa. E por adição, era comensal, o símbolo de rebeldia das serpentes. Porque durante anos e décadas, Dumbledore tinha deixado de lado aos alunos dessa casa, tinha-os desatendido, e finalmente tinha-se vendado os olhos quando eles marcharam para aquela pessoa que lhes apreciava e reconhecia.

Perdido em suas cavilações, baixou ao mundo terrenal quando a porta se abriu, cinco minutos depois, revelando a seu pai pela abertura. Passou rapidamente, deixando que o desconhecido entrasse na sala, deixando a Harry boquiaberto; era seu professor de poções, vestido de negro completamente, como era usual. Seu cabelo macio e gorduroso caía como cortinas a ambos lados de seu rosto citrino, marcando o nariz gancho e protuberante, os olhos negros e os lábios finos e pálidos. Os olhos do pequeno abriram-se em sua maior amplitude ao vê-lo, e sua boca abriu-se e fechou várias vezes, tentando articular qualquer som. Realmente, era a última pessoa que Harry pensava encontrar; James Potter e Snape tinham-se odiado desde que eram uns meninos, e o slytherin odiava-lhe com toda sua alma.

-Olá Harry. - disse o homem com sua voz sedosa e sussurrante. - Disse-te que tiraríamos dali, e assim foi. - um diminuto sorriso instalou-se em seu rosto, enquanto Harry olhava-lhe indeciso.

- Você é meu pai? - pergunto desconfiado. - Esperávamos-te a ti?! - disse elevando a voz, olhando-lhe com enfado. Tudo parecia uma broma pesada, e com assuntos familiares não se jogava, pensou Harry furioso. Não obstante o homem não se imuto e se limito a contestar:

-Sim.

-É impossível. Esta a tomar-me o cabelo… não ria de mim! - gritou enquanto levantava-se do assento, disposto a ir dessa casa. No entanto, as mãos de James posaram-se sobre seus ombros, impedindo que se levantasse, fazendo que Harry se revolvera em sua cadeira, tentando se libertar.

-A base de magia nada é impossível, Harry. - respondeu seu pai com voz neutra. - Se tem um alto poder mágico pode ficar-te grávido. - explico em seu ouvido, enquanto, suas mãos massageavam outra vez seus tensos músculos. Subitamente, o rapaz deixou de revolver-se e olhando friamente a Snape, ordenou:

-Muito bem. Expliquem-me tudo isto, então. - sua voz soou fria e demandante, tal e como o queria que fosse. - Por que o não esta morto? - assinalou a James com a cabeça. - Por que meus olhos são verdes como os de Lily? Como pode ser meus pais se vocês se odeiam? Por que não me disse nada sobretudo isto antes? - pergunto ao de cabelos gordurosos. Os maiores suspiraram, e começaram a relatar sua história.

- Bom… - James começou a falar, vacilante. - Em nosso quinto curso em Hogwarts, obsede-me com apartar a Severus de Lily, ameaçando-lhe e tal…

-Muito pouco amável por sua parte. - disse cínico o de cabelos gordurosos. - Para não ir pelos ramos, ao final conseguiu me separar dela, mas se afeiçoou ao pequenito de me intimidar e… - o casal se olhou, com um sorriso na boca. - em sétimo apaixonamo-nos.

-Assim? Sem mais?- pergunto Harry desconfiado. A verdade é que soava muito tonto tal e como eles o tinham dito, algo inverossímil, irreal, uma espécie de fantasia.

- Sem mais, sem mais, não… - disse o castanho, olhando com dissimulo ao moreno. - queria suicidar-se. - soltou ao cabo de uns segundos, olhando a seu filho sério. Ao princípio arqueio uma sobrancelha, incrédulo, mas finalmente, ao ver como Snape desviava a vista incomodo, fez que deixasse sua desconfiança inicial a um lado. Nunca antes tinha visto uma faceta tão humana em seu professor, quiçá o mais normal tinha sido o ódio que lhe professava. Não obstante, encontrava-se diante de si, realmente incomodo e com um sentimento de vergonha em seu rosto.

- Ele ajudo-me a recuperar-me. E foi aí quando começamos a sentir algo mais que ódio. - concluo a história embaraçosa o pocionista, depois de um momento de silêncio. - Iniciamos uma amizade a escondidas, e isso nos levo ao amor, algo que entre slytherin e gryffindor estava proibido, pelo que decidimos o levar com cuidado.

- Depois meu pai praticamente obrigou-me a casar-me com Evans e dar-lhe um filho, e tive que me fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix. - O desprezo tingiu suas palavras, enquanto suas mãos se tensavam nos ombros de Harry. - Severus foi-se com o Amo pensando que lhe tinha traído, e ao cabo de um tempo, os comensais me capturaram.

- Inteirei-me da verdade e propus-lhe fazer-lhe dos nossos, mas não aceitou. - seguiu o moreno. - Estivemos bastante tempo vendo-nos, e finalmente, deixo-me porque não podia lhe ser infiel a sua esposa. Entre tanto, fiquei grávido e tive-te a ti. Sem saber que fazer, te entreguei a James, que te fez passar por filho de Lily. - fez uma pausa, apanhando ar, sem saber bem como o dizer. - depois escutei a profecia, e ao saber que o Amo ia ir por James, lhe convenci para que o deixasse com vida, e lhe contei toda a verdade. Não obstante, mandou-me que espiasse a Dumbledore, e baixo a desculpa de que eu queria à sangue-ruim, me aceitou como professor.

- Então, quando você, Harry, tinha em um ano, o Amo veio a por nós, com intenção de nos matar; ao que parece seguia achando que você era uma ameaça para ele. No entanto, após que Severus falasse com o e intercedera a seu favor, decidiu matar à sangue-ruim para se divertir um pouco.

-Lily sabia demasiado. - disse o pocionista ante a cara de incredulidade do garoto. - Não podíamos a deixar viva.

-Então… se tudo é verdadeiro, Como morreu Voldemort? Por que tenho esta cicatriz? - pergunto o rapaz, pouco convencido do que lhe tinham contado.

- Lily sempre foi boa em Artes Antigas… - disse James.

- Fez magia antiga, protegendo-se a se mesma e canalizando a maldição para ti. - disse sério Snape. Não obstante, Harry franziu o cenho; seu padrinho tinha-lhe dito que Lily era de carácter aberto, com pretensão a casos perdidos, e incapaz de lhe fazer dano a ninguém. - Nem tudo é como parece, garoto. - comentou finalmente o professor. Algo no tom de voz do homem lhe disse ao jovem de óculos negros que falava por experiência própria. Parecia sonhador por uma vez, e em sua voz tinha um deixe de nostalgia.

-Algo mais que queira saber, Harry? - pergunto seu pai, sentando na cadeira contigua à sua. O outro homem seguia no assento mais apartado deles, em uma tentativa de não intervir. O garoto olhou-lhes a ambos; o castanho tinha a mirada amável, convidando-lhe a perguntar, enquanto a do moreno tinha-se desviado, incomodo. Abriu a boca e pergunto finalmente:

- Por que então meus olhos são como os de Lily?

-Poção de mudança de cor de olhos permanente. - respondeu cortante o pocionista. - Dá-se em terceiro. - Ante a explicação, James riu suavemente, enquanto seu filho se ruborizava, agachando a mirada.

- Segundo disse, Harry era como eu, Severus. - olhou-lhes a ambos homens, e o moreno assentiu. - Então é normal que não estude poções.

-Já… não sei porque esperava outra coisa dele… - suspiro resignado, e o olhando fixamente, acrescentou, respondendo ao interrogante que apareceu em sua cabeça. -Por que não me disseram nada antes? - Antes era demasiado… gryffindor para entendê-lo. Teria posto do lado de Dumbledore, e teriam descoberto.

Estranhado pela contestação a uma pergunta não formulada, Harry franziu o cenho, enquanto seu pai ria sem malícia, olhando ao pocionista divertido. Sem entender o que passava, o menino passou sua vista de um a outro; pareciam saber exatamente de que ia o chiste, algo que Harry não acabava de entender. Por suposto, após uns segundos de deleite pessoal pela ingenuidade do rapaz, James explico-lhe:

- Legeremência, pequeno. - ante a cara de estranheza do jovem, limitou-se a sorrir e acrescentar. - Lê mentes. Por isso sabe o que a gente pensa. - Os olhos verdes do garoto abriram-se inesperadamente enquanto sua mirada fincava-se no homem de olhos negros. Se podia ler seus pensamentos, também podia saber o que lhe tinha passado esse verão. E se podia sabê-lo e seguramente saberia, burlaria dele sem piedade. Sentiu-se subitamente vulnerável, como um menino ante um gigante, capaz de aplastarem com só se mover.

-Não se preocupe, Harry. Não pensava me burlar nem muito menos. Só precisava me certificar nesse momento se seria adequado que se metesse em algo tão perigoso, se me dizia a verdade… - a voz sussurrante do homem foi se apagando lentamente, deixando um tenso silêncio. Apesar de que os olhos lhe ardiam pelas lágrimas retidas duramente, Harry seguiu relutante a chorar, com isso só conseguiria dar uma imagem mais lamentável de si mesmo, lhes fazer ver que era débil.

James acercou-se a o, abraçando-lhe carinhosamente, como um pai abraça a um filho. E desta vez, não era uma metáfora, não era algo que Harry em sua mente o identificasse, desta vez era real: seu pai estava a abraçar-lhe, e o garoto não pôde fazer nada mais que corresponder no abraço com um pequeno sorriso formando nos lábios. Pouco depois, sentiu como Snape se unia no abraço, algo tenso, mas segundos depois se relaxou. Apesar de ter-lhe negado para meia hora escassa, o garoto alegrou-se de que não estivesse enfadado com ele; ainda que seguia lhe parecendo estranho todo o assunto de sua família, não queria que se enfadasse com o seu salvador. Porque estava seguro de que Severus Snape tinha intervindo para que sacassem também a Harry dessa fria cela, se não seu destino teria sido a morte, ou pior ainda, uma estadia indefinida em Azkaban.

Após um minuto, o castanho rompeu o abraço, beijando suavemente a seu companheiro nos lábios. Beijo que foi totalmente correspondido pelo moreno, lhe dando a Harry a prova crucial de que toda a história era real. Duvidava muito que seu pai se tivesse beijado com seu inimigo de não ser verdade, e sabia que James era seu pai porque tinha estado toda a tarde lhe olhando, tentando pegar tomando a poção polissuco, algo no que tinha fracassado.

-Bom… quer que comecemos a comer? - pergunto o castanho, animado. Toda a resposta que obteve foi o ruído das cadeiras ao se sentar os outros dois, e o quase inaudível ruído da comida aparecendo em seu prato. Estranhamente Harry fixou-se em que, enquanto James se encarregava de cortar manualmente toda a comida, Severus só pinchava os pedaços de carne, deixando sua mão esquerda oculta em seu colo, enquanto sua magia movia a faca.

-Que te passa na mão? - perguntou o moreno, curioso, momento depois.

-Feridas de guerra. - disse sorrindo enigmático o homem. - Me custou muito que te tirassem de Azkaban. - não obstante, a explicação do pocionista não serviu de muito para esclarecer a mente do garoto, mas não disse nada mais, apesar de que Harry sabia que pensava.

O jantar passo entre risos por parte de Harry e James, e rosnados por parte do moreno, enquanto falavam da época escolar dos maiores. James tentava centrar-se só em aquilo que não pertencia ao outro de forma humilhante, mas era praticamente impossível, já que a maioria das lembranças que guardava eram desses momentos vergonhosos que lhe tinha feito passar. Não obstante, após contá-los pedia perdão, coisa que divertia a Harry sobremaneira; ver a seu pai desculpando-se a cada dois segundos era algo gracioso de ver, sobretudo, se o que recebia as desculpas não era outro que seu professor de poções. Ao final, o moreno olhou o relógio e decidiu pôr fim a esse momento:

- Hora de ir-se a dormir. - disse levantando-se dignamente, e tomando ao castanho da mão, que lhe olhava fazendo bicos. Não obstante, os lábios de ambos se juntaram em um profundo beijo, terno e carinhoso, e, quando se separaram, James deixou de rechiar.

-Vamos Harry. Gostas da habitação que te demos? Pode-la decorar como queira, é toda sua. - disse passando um braço por seus ombros, paternalmente. O pequeno sorriu e assentiu, sentindo-se possuidor do melhor sentimento da terra: o amor de uma família unida. Desde sua entrada em Hogwarts não se tinha sentido tão bem, e quando viu que tinha uma cama tão grande, realmente se tinha surpreendido. Não obstante, o que nesse momento com seus ternos onze anos lhe parecesse estranho, agora comprovava que era símbolo de atenção por parte de outras pessoas, de preocupação por sua saúde.

No dia seguinte acordou cedo, e por um momento, sentiu-se confundido ao não reconhecer o dormitório. Segundos depois, todas as lembranças se amontoaram em sua cabeça, lhe fazendo a identificar imediatamente com a cama do dia anterior, quando tinha saído da prisão. Seguia levando o mesmo pijama negro duas talhas maiores, e pôde sentir nas plantas de seus pés descalços o intenso frio do mármore do chão. A casona, longe de ser um humilde lar, era uma verdadeira mansão cheia de luxos e vícios que lhe tentavam à cada segundo que passava ali. E no entanto, a Harry pareceu-lhe que todo isso era uma espécie de sonho, algo irreal, demasiado bonito, que se chocava com a dura e geladora realidade que tinha vivido até agora. Porque, desde esse verão, sabia que as coisas sempre podiam ir pior, que a vida era cruel com ele. Porque não se merecia esse trato tão aviltante ao que era submetido.

Levantou-se com cuidado; mal eram as seis da manhã, mas não tinha sonho, no dia anterior tinha estado dormindo praticamente toda a jornada. Com cuidado para não fazer ruído se dirigiu à porta escura de roble grossa pela que tinha visto entrar a seus pais no dia anterior. Não sabia que fazer, nem sequer onde ir, onde estavam as habitações nem nada pelo estilo, e sair fora lhe parecia arriscado, com todos esses comensais na mansão. Entrou tentando passar desapercebido, e sorriu ao ver a habitação a escuras. No centro da parede oposta à porta encontrava-se uma larga cama dupla, e nela, os dois homens dormiam, unicamente cobertos pelas cobertas negras, que tampavam até seus quadris. James abraçava protetoramente a seu amante, cuja mão esquerda estava vendada até o cotovelo. Sua cabeça repousava contra o peito do castanho, e os olhos de ambos estavam fechados, com uma expressão de paz em seus rostos.

Antes de que Harry pudesse fechar a porta, os olhos negros do pocionista se abriram inesperadamente, o olhando com a varinha levantada e os músculos em tensão. Ao cabo de uns segundos o baixou, pinchando no custado ao castanho, acordando lhe.

-Que passa? - rosnou Severus, esfregando-se os olhos. Harry sentiu-se repentinamente culpado; seguramente, o homem teria que levantar cedo amanhã, e não lhe estava a deixar dormir. Mordeu-se o lábio e antes de que pudesse falar, o homem se apresso a dizer. - Não passa nada, Harry. Se quer vir aqui e dormir-te um momento, esta em seu direito.

Com um movimento de sua mão direita, os pijamas de ambos homens se materializaram em seus corpos, enquanto se jogavam a um lado, lhe fazendo a um lado. Antes de que Harry pudesse dizer nada, James se incorporo e saltou a seu amante, se colocando o no centro, enquanto o outro, em uma esquina, se deu a volta para seguir dormindo.

-Poderia deixar de ler-lhe a mente aos demais, não, carinho? - pergunto o castanho. - Vêem, Harry. - convidou-lhe a tombar-se a seu lado com a mão. O moreno em seguida esteve com eles na ampla cama, e Potter pai e filho começaram a falar:

-Trazem aqui o profeta? - pergunto com curiosidade mau dissimulada.

-Por suposto. - contesto o homem, girando-se sobre seu lado para olhar a Harry diretamente. - Draco esteve a perguntar por ti, segundo me disse Severus. - sua voz mal foi um sussurro, mas se escutou por toda a habitação, quando o pocionista disse:

- Estava preocupado por ti, ainda que o negue.

- Deveria deixar de usar a legeremência contra todo mundo, Sev. Um pouco mais de privacidade não viria mau. - o único que conseguiu por parte do homem foi um rosnado ameaçador, ao que correspondeu com um beijo no pescoço. - Tão adorável como sempre… - comento divertido.

-Por que me meteram em Azkaban? - disse Harry sério, olhando-lhe fixamente, escrutando.

- Obstrução à lei e difamação de rumores falsos. - sussurrou outra vez Severus, fazendo-se ouvir em toda a sala. Harry girou-se, olhando o teto de madeira velha e desgastada, meditando. Era ridículo, tinham-lhe condenado a anos de prisão por atos que não tinha cometido. O ódio ferveu em suas veias, enquanto seus olhos escureciam-se um pouco mais e sua mandíbula se tensava com dureza. Tudo tinha sido uma mentira, desde sua origem ao motivo de seu encarceramento. Em alguns casos tinha chegado a ser bonita, em outros era horripilantemente cruel, mas não deixava de ser isso: uma mentira. Sua vida tinha-se baseado nisso, em calunias, uma por trás de outra. Sentir falta a uma mãe que nunca tinha tido, enfrentar a seu aliado, odiar a seu próprio pai… agora que observava todo esses momentos de sua vida, pôde ver as más decisões tomadas pela ignorância, pela falta de conhecimento. 'Que atrevida é a ignorância'- pensou Harry, com amargura.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor**

**Vejo que o destino de Harry foi totalmente cruel desde muito cedo! Espero que gostem do capitulo, encontro vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve…**

**Fui…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

- Obstrução à lei e difamação de rumores falsos.- sussurrou outra vez Severus, fazendo-se ouvir em toda a sala. Harry girou-se, olhando o teto de madeira velha e desgastada, meditando. Era ridículo, lhe haviam condenado a anos de prisão por atos que não havia cometido. O ódio ferveu em suas veias, enquanto seus olhos se escureciam um pouco mais e sua mandíbula se tensava com dureza. Todo havia sido uma mentira, desde sua origem ao motivo de seu encarceramento. Em alguns casos havia chegado a ser bonita, em outros era horripilantemente cruel, mas não deixava de ser isso: uma mentira. Sua vida se havia baseado em isso, em calunias, uma por trás de outra. Sentir falta a uma mãe que nunca havia tido, enfrentar a seu aliado, odiar a seu próprio pai… agora que observava todo esses momentos de sua vida, pôde ver as más decisões tomadas pela ignorância, pela falta de conhecimento. _'Que atrevida é a ignorância'_- pensou Harry, com amargura.

Estranhamente, desta vez o pocionista não disse nenhum comentário nem deu mostras de ter lido seus pensamentos, o que surpreendeu a Harry, que esperava uma resposta. A habitação ficou em absoluto silêncio durante uns minutos, e finalmente, pôde ouvir a respiração pesada de Severus, indicando-lhe que se havia dormido. James acercou a ele, e pondo seus lábios sobre a orelha do garoto, sussurrou muito baixinho:

-Pela manhã iremos ver ao Amo. Ele decidira se aceita-te ou não nesta grande família.- fazendo uma pausa, o castanho aproveito a olhar as costas de seu amante. - Agora vamos dormir, Severus se tem que levantar muito cedo para ir a Hogwarts.

A noite deu passo ao dia lentamente, e o dormitório dos adultos luminou-se debilmente com os raios do Sol, formando sombras recortadas. Não obstante, Harry deu as boas-vindas ao novo dia com os pálpebras fechadas, abraçado a seu pai, algo que não conseguia fazer desde esse verão. Um sorriso formava-se em seus lábios carnosos, idênticos aos de seu progenitor, que, chegado o momento lhe despertou suavemente. Seus olhos verdes abriram-se ao amanhecer, enquanto sua visão nublada se topava com uma pessoa diante de si. Nesses momentos, só era um borrão, com as cores turvados, sem rasgos, até que James colocou os óculos em seu rosto com um sorriso.

Depois de um ligeiro café da manhã, pai e filho se adentraram na escuridão dos corredores de madeira velha e desgastada, com rachaduras em sua superfície. Apesar de ter amanhecido para tempo, o corredor seguia igual de escuro que pela noite, só alumiado debilmente pelo pequeno lume que produzia o gás das lamparinas. Percorreram vários corredores estreitos e estreitos, até finalmente, chegar a uma porta negra e grossa. James tocou na madeira várias vezes, e vestindo sua melhor mascara de frialdade, abriu a porta, apoiando sua mão no pequeno pomo de metal desgastado. Dantes de que a porta se abrisse, Harry escondeu sua insegurança com sua melhor careta, tentando camuflar seu nervosismo.

A abertura revelou uma habitação a escuras, com paredes frias de tons apagados e o solo de madeira, igual de desgastado que o corredor. Havia misteriosas raias nas tabelas, uma cama muito ampla e com dosséis negros à direita, e uma lareira pequena como única luz na sala. Adiante desta, uma poltrona enorme de tapeçaria morada tampava a pouca clareza que arrojava a estrutura. Todo parecia demasiado tétrico e escuro nessa habitação, inclusive a atmosfera, que se havia tornado subitamente fria, mas, no entanto, não parecia ter ninguém ali. Até que conserto na sombra projetada na parede; era alongada, deformada. Deduziu corretamente que a pessoa à que procuravam estava sentada por trás da poltrona, e James, sabendo de antemão, se dirigiu para ali.

-Senhor… - disse baixinho, tentando não perturbar ao homem que repousava na fofa poltrona.

- Severus pôs-me ao tanto de tudo. - disse com voz sussurrante e fria o homem, sem mover-se sequer, fazendo que um calafrio percorresse sua espinha dorsal. - Não são necessárias mas palavras. - Dito isto, se levantou, mostrando-se ante Harry em todo seu esplendor: sua pele demasiado pálida contrastava fortemente pelos olhos alongados e de cor vermelho sangue que ténia, enquanto seu nariz brilhava por sua ausência, conformada por duas fendas muito finas. Suas mãos, igual de pálidas que seu rosto, portavam dedos tão finos que em conjunto, se assemelhavam grotescamente às patas de uma aranha. Suas roupas, escuros e longos, tampavam o resto de seu corpo, dando um ar mais poderoso. O homem acercou-se até o moreno, que permaneceu em seu lugar estático, e tomando seu queixo, girou sua cabeça, para lhes olhar melhor. - Parece apropriado… - sussurro Lord Voldemort. - mas não se se poderá matar a alguém. - termino o homem, mirando divertido. - Ao final acabou indo a mim… curioso. - comentou.

- James. – Girando-se para seu pai, acurtou a distância que lhe separava dele, lhe informo. - Seu amante lhe avaliara, assim que esperar a ver suas habilidades até que venha. Por suposto, não quero espectadores no ritual, assim que fica de fora. - o castanho simplesmente aceito com a cabeça, desviando a mirada ao solo, em sinal de submissão. Depois dos relatos que lhe havia contado de sua infância e adolescência, se lhe para estranho ver a seu pai tão dócil, ainda que supôs que seu lema agora séria algo parecido a: A família o primeiro. - Pelo momento pode ir preparando-lhe, para que não faça o ridículo em seu momento. - disse burlo, mirando-lhe de relance, enquanto Harry se ruborizava. Depois de observar-lhe uns segundos mais do politicamente correto, rodeio a James e se sento outra vez na grande poltrona, dando por finalizada a conversa.

-Obrigado, senhor. - murmuro o adulto com uma reverência, e ato seguido, sua mão se cerro em torno do ombro de seu filho com delicadeza, empurrando-lhe suavemente para a saída. Uma vez que a porta se cerro por trás deles por arte de magia, a atmosfera árdua e fria mudança por uma neutra, e Harry sorriu com sinceridade, enquanto seu pai se apoiava na parede, fechando os olhos e deixando repousar sua cabeça no muro. - Muito bem, agora te terei que explicar todo o ritual, Harry. - disse o homem, repentinamente cansado.

- Que te passa? - pergunto o filho, preocupado, mirando-lhe diretamente sem o sorriso no rosto.

- Ponho-me muito tenso quando tenho que falar a sós com ele.- respondeu o homem. - E mais hoje, que não sábia se teria que suplicar-lhe para que te aceitasse, - contínuo, revolvendo o cabelo rebelde do menino. - mas parece que Sev já o tem havia arranjado tudo. - Acercou-se a sua orelha, sussurrando-lhe a modo de segredo. - odeio arrastar-me ante os demais, mas por ti deixaria meu orgulho de lado. Ainda que isso costuma o fazer mais Severus, esta mais acostumado desde que começou de duplo espião.

Pai e filho começaram a andar corredor abaixo, em direção a suas habitações pessoais, o primeiro divertido pela expressão de surpresa do segundo, que tentava se imaginar à fria e orgulhosa serpente que tinha por pai suplicando, sem o conseguir. Chegaram a seu destino sem encontrar ninguém em seu caminho, algo que lhe impressionou a Harry; se essa era a mansão de Lord Voldemort, deveria de ter vários comensais no dia e a noite, como em uma espécie de empresa ou casa grande, mas, não obstante, ali parecia estar todo morto, sem uma alma vivente nem um som fora do habitual que lhe indicasse que esse lugar não estava abandonado.

-Bom… a ver, como te explico eu… - disse James uma vez se tiveram relaxado e acomodado nos cadeirões da cálida sala de estar. Olho-lhe indeciso, mordendo-se as unhas com insegurança, meditando. - Bom, chegado o momento guiassem-te até os calabouços, onde estão os presos, e o Amo elegerá o mas adequado para ti. Depois levassem-te a uma sala aparte e ali terá que o matar sem titubear, - explico com crueza o castanho, tentando em vão suavizar suas palavras. - depois de que eles lhe tenham torturado. Por norma geral, o comensal que avalia se encarrega disto, como prova de que é fiel a seus princípios, assim que terá que ver como Sev o martiriza adiante de ti. Depois você o mata, - Harry empalideceu ao escutar estas palavras em boca de seu pai. - e ELE põe-te a Marca.

- Para valer terei que o matar? - pergunto atemorizado Harry.

- Claro, é um símbolo da força de vontade e a obediência. - o garoto olhou ao chão suspirando, e James calou por uns segundos, até que recordo algo. - Seu pai é um pouco besta, assim que não se assuste pelo que vejas ali. - aconselho-lhe, deixando a Harry com um horrível nodo na garganta. Talvez por medo ou por insegurança, o moreno pensou que talvez não estava preparado para cometer um assassinato, que lhes falharia a todos, e começou a se desesperar, fricção as mãos para rebaixar o nervosismo. Antes de que pudesse dizer nada, os braços de seu pai passaram ao redor de seu pescoço, atraindo para seu peito em um abraço, tentando infundir-lhe segurança em si mesmo.

-Tem ideia de quem elegeram?- pergunto o garoto depois de uns segundos, mirando-lhe com seus olhos verdes. James abriu a boca para falar, mas de repente, um ruído na janela distraiu-lhe: uma imponente coruja parda golpeava o cristal com insistência, tentando chamar a atenção dos homens. O castanho foi rápido para ali, e deixando-lhe passar, agarro a carta que tinha atada à pata, desenrolando-a com habilidade, e seus olhos começaram a ler a uma velocidade vertiginosa.

- Draco marcou contigo, Harry. - disse finalmente, depois de reler o pergaminho duas vezes mais, e olho-lhe curioso. Durante um segundo, dedicou-se a observar a seu filho, e depois, acordando-se da anterior pergunta, disse. - Não sei, o elege o Amo dependendo do que veja em sua mente. Para ti pode que escolha a alguém da Ordem da Fênix, mas só são reflexões.

O resto do dia passo lento e frio; Harry, nervoso, não deixava de mover pelas habitações, sem sair ao corredor por temor a se perder, enquanto seu pai, dando-se por vencido na tarefa de lhe acalmar, lia o profeta, no que chegavam as novas notícias de Azkaban e a fuga de Harry Potter, ao que tachavam de comensal e aliado de Sirius Black. Não obstante, na publicação não apareceu nenhum articulo de Dumbledore rebatendo os argumentos de um delirante premiê que se negava a ver a realidade, o que fez que o moreno abrisse os olhos à realidade e se desse conta dos extremos até onde chegava a pouca confiança do bando da luz, e mais concretamente, de Albus Dumbledore.

Por uns segundos, Harry se havia sentido horrivelmente mau, deprimido, mas depois, toda a desesperança em seu interior se havia tornado em ódio, que queimava seu interior e fluía rápido por suas veias, alterando seu pulso magico. O resto do dia havia sido tranquilo, com um garoto moreno apático e um pai preocupado por ele. Ao cair a noite, Harry se sentiu subitamente confiado em si mesmo; levava todo o dia meditando, pensando uma e outra vez em como eles, seus _'amigos'_, o bando da luz, lhe havia dado as costas sem nenhum sentimento, e isso merecia um castigo. Aparta de seu lado ao amigo e se unira ao inimigo. - ressono dentro de sua cabeça a pequena voz de sua consciência.

A porta de madeira grossa e escura se abriu ao chegar a meia-noite, chirriando quando as dobradiças se moveram, e revelo a figura do professor de poções, que olhou o interior da estadia: James e Harry encontravam-se sentados em umas fofas poltronas junto ao fogo, o primeiro observando a cada movimento do segundo, que se esfregava as mãos ansioso. Ao escutar o ruído agudo, ambas cabeças se giraram para ele, e James sorriu com macieza ao lhe reconhecer, enquanto Harry se mordia o lábio inferior com nervosismo. Severus apartou-se, revelando atrás de si a Draco Malfoy, que olhava a seu redor com curiosidade mau reprimida.

Os olhos verdes e cinzas juntaram suas miradas com intensidade; conquanto em publico nunca haviam falado, nesse curso se que lhe havia ajudado muito o loiro, assim que tinha que lhe agradecer, ainda que, como bem sábia por parte dos slytherins, os agradecimentos sempre eram mudos. Os dois adultos olharam-lhes entendendo o conteúdo implícito nesse gesto de aguentar a mirada mais do politicamente correto sem desafiar-se entre se, e deixando-lhe privacidade, foram a uma esquina na que começaram a sussurrar-se entre si, enquanto suas mãos se enlaçavam timidamente.

- Olá, Harry. - disse suavemente Draco caminhando para o. - Como esta? Melhor? - tentativa que sua voz soasse distante e fria sem o conseguir, deixando entrever um toque de preocupação em seu tom de voz. O aludido assentiu várias vezes, enquanto esboçava um tímido sorriso em seu rosto.

- Bem… surpreendido mais bem. - se sincero o rapaz, fazendo alusão a seus pais, que a cada vez estavam mais juntos nessa esquina afastada de miradas indiscretas. O loiro simplesmente sorriu ladino, intentando pôr na situação de seu colega.

- Não te culpo, é bastante estranho. - olho-lhes enquanto acercava-se mais a seu ouvido, para sussurrar-lhe. - Desde que interviu a nosso favor não quer escutar uma burla contra ti por parte dos slytherins. - Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Harry expresso sua surpresa, estranhando-se ante seu comportamento. Talvez deva passar mais tempo com ele…- penso assombrado o rapaz.

Outra vez, suas miradas voltaram a encontrar-se, e Harry pôde apreciar veta-las azuladas dos olhos cinzas do aristocrata pela cercania. Outra vez, sentiu que os demais deixavam de existir e só estavam Draco e ele. Mas, como tudo o que é bom, dura pouco. A mão áspera e grande de Severus posou-se em seu ombro, e tomando a seu afilhado do braço, saco-o da habitação sem jogar uma mirada atrás, com segurança.

Os três varões andaram pelos escuros, estreitos e tétricos corredores de raquítico madeira, para os calabouços, seu destino. A grande casona lhe pareceu em é momento a Harry um labirinto com muitos corredores e uma sozinha saída. A seu ao redor havia diferentes bifurcações, em algumas delas se veia a parede do final do corredor e em outras só se veia a reinante escuridão contra a que pouco podiam fazer as lamparinas antigas de gás.

Depois de um momento de caminhada, a porta metálica e chilreante da masmorra se abriu ante Harry, revelando a negrura de seu interior, junto com o fétido e pútrido aroma a carniceira que desprendia a habitação. Fechando a porta atrás de si, o comensal empezo a andar em direção desconhecida, e os dois jovens estremeceram-se ao escutar um alarido de dor, apertando o passo para não perder de vista ao escuro professor. Cedo, os dois rapazes souberam seu destino: uma figura alta e delgada esperava-lhes no corredor mau alumiado. Harry se atreveu a olhar a ambos lados com precaução: as celas de barrotes de metal oxidado albergavam a uma grande quantidade de gente, que choramingos, gritava e suplicava a partes iguais, e por um instante, se fico estático em seu lugar. A mesma mão áspera agarro-lhe do braço e empurro-lhe com rudeza para diante, sacando-o violentamente do trance.

Cedo chegaram ao lado de Lord Voldemort, que se giro para eles com um sorriso sádico e despiedada, fazendo que ambos jovens engolissem em seco e se ocultassem com cuidado por trás do homem, que permaneceu impassível em seu lugar, como se o ambiente, repentinamente gelado e agoniante não lhe afetasse. Com uma inclinação de cabeça, Severus retirou-se a um lado, mostrando-lhe a ambos garotos, pálidos como a cera e nervosos.

- Todos são iguais… - sussurro Voldemort com burla. - Ao menos você tinha mais tempero, Severus. - o aludido sorriu ladino mirando-os friamente.

-Merecera a pena fazer-lhes comensais, senhor. - afirmo o homem mirando-lhe diretamente aos olhos com segurança e repentina seriedade.

-Por suposto… pelo momento, já tenho elegido a meus prisioneiros sacrificáveis. - o sorriso desumano do homem de pele acinzentada aumento ainda mas em seu rosto serpentino, enquanto começava a andar, procurando a supracitados pessoas pelos corredores estreitos e úmidos das masmorras, sem nem sequer lhes dirigir uma mirada, sabendo a ciência verdadeira que eles lhe seguiriam. Afinal de contas, Severus não era tonto.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmmm**

**O que será que vai acontecer?**

**Espero que vocês gostem, vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

…-Por suposto… pelo momento, já tenho elegido a meus prisioneiros sacrificáveis.- o sorriso desumano do homem de pele acinzentada aumento ainda mas em seu rosto serpentino, enquanto começava a andar, procurando a supracitados pessoas pelos corredores estreitos e úmidos das masmorras, sem nem sequer lhes dirigir uma mirada, sabendo a ciência verdadeira que eles lhe seguiriam. Afinal de contas, Severus não era tonto…

Os passos dos dois jovens ressoaram pelos corredores, acima dos lamentos dos encerrados, os quais, ao se acercar o Lord calavam repentinamente. Realmente, Harry se surpreendeu ao ver o respeito e temor que infundia esse homem só com sua presença, como ao acurtar a distância com uma pessoa era capaz da deixar sem respiração sequer. Ainda que a exceção era Snape: parecia imutável e frio, e o menino perguntou-se se sua atitude séria uma exceção ou se os demais comensais também seriam assim. A marcha continuava pelos corredores estreitos e úmidos, sem que parecesse que tivesse final possível, e Harry cedo perdeu a conta dos passos que havia dado, o único que lhe salvava de começar a tremer. Nunca antes em sua vida se havia sentido assim de mau, nem sequer no cemitério de Pequeno Hangleton, onde havia estado a ponto de perder a vida, e havia perdido a de um amigo. Estranhamente, toda essa casa exalava um aura escura muito parecida à do Lord e o comensal que caminhava diante seu, poderosa e forte.

Harry olho ao solo, um líquido espesso que não queria saber que era mais intuía que sangue se estendia entre o relevo das frias pedras, provocando um reflexo distorcido das pessoas: sua cabeça e corpo pareciam sumamente longos e estreitos, cortados em algumas partes, o que lhe para se ver deformado e avermelhado. Repentinamente, choco contra as costas de Snape, que voltou a cabeça furioso: ao que parece a marcha havia terminado, e o Lord encontrava-se parado em frente a uma porta metálica, que não deixava ver o interior da habitação que guardava. Sua mão parecida a uma aranha posou-se com macieza na superfície fria, e depois de uns segundos, a porta cedeu, revelando a profunda escuridão que reinava em seu interior, com um agônico gorjeio. Snape fez-se a um lado, e os jovens passaram, olhando a negrura na que se iam sumir com os olhos bem abertos e a pele tão pálida que pareciam mortos. Por trás deles, puderam sentir ao homem fechar a porta por dentro, e Harry se sentiu mais acalmado subitamente: talvez não era a melhor pessoa, mas a seu lado se sentia protegido.

Por uns instantes, a habitação permaneceu em escuridão, e, de repente, com um fogo luminoso, as lamparinas da sala acenderam-se inesperadamente, revelando uma estadia circular, com solo e paredes de pedra fria e úmida. Não obstante, não havia sinais de sangue em seu interior, o que tranquilizo parcialmente a Harry. O Lord e seu pai estavam situados no centro da sala, falando baixinho, olhando em direção contrária aos jovens. Seus corpos tampavam umas pequenas jaulas nas que perfeitamente podia caber uma pessoa humana, e Harry deduziu rapidamente onde estavam os sacrificados.

Respiro profundo tentando relaxar-se enquanto em seu fretar interno suplicava por alguém a quem o não quisesse estivesse dentro de seu jaula. Verdadeiramente, não sabia se, chegado o momento da verdade, séria capaz de lançar a maldição assassina, manchando sua alma para sempre. Os homens, diante de si, voltaram seus rostos para eles, e com mirada analítica, percorreram seus corpos com os olhos, tentando decidir quem seria o primeiro dos dois em passar, e, finalmente, depois de vários segundos se giraram para eles, com uma decisão já tomada.

- Malfoy, você primeiro. - disse com a voz fria como uma cascata de água gelada o Lord. Respirando, tento manter-se relaxado, enquanto olhava como uma mulher que a Harry lhe recordo a algum momento confuso de sua estadia na prisão caminhava para o centro da habitação. Parecia ser família da mulher demente com a que se havia topado em Azkaban, ainda que era menos ossuda e seus cabelos eram de cor castanho, ao invés que os da comensal, que eram negros. Sua mirada se desvio da mulher ao slytherin: seus olhos cinzas olhavam-na, entre surpreendidos e desesperados, como se não a esperasse encontrar ali.

Dando um passo para a mulher, o garoto se situou em frente, mirando-a finalmente, desafiante e com frialdade. Mal percebeu o gesto vadio do comensal, antes de que a senhora caísse ao chão gritando de dor, presa de convulsões horríveis, e seu estomago se revolveu enquanto sua mirada alarmante se dirigia ao homem: sua varinha em alto, mirada de ódio e leve careta de desprezo, que lhe fizeram ver que a tortura duraria muito tempo, ou ao menos, para ele.

Não pôde evitar o sentimento de ansiedade e claustrofobia que lhe invadiu ao notar o fedor a sangue tão vivamente, nem como seu estomago parecia ameaçar com expulsar todo seu conteúdo ao observar à mulher retorcer-se no chão. E nesse momento compreendeu os avisos e conselhos de seu pai: a forte magia do comensal minava as forças da vitima lentamente, proporcionando-lhe uma lenta agonia, tudo isto ante os olhos de um rapaz que estava tão branco que parecia que se ia desmaiar em qualquer momento.

Relativamente cedo ao que duraria a tortura, a mulher começou a suplicar por sua vida, enquanto tentava encontrar um resquício de piedade naquele garoto loiro que a olhava com os olhos anegados em lagrimas. Não soube o porque, mas Harry pensou nesse momento que o garoto não o suportaria mais: não sábia que relação tinha com essa senhora, ainda que por como se olhavam, seguramente fossem familiares ou conhecidos. Inspirou fundo enchendo seus pulmões desse fedor, tratando em vão de tranquilizar-se, e finalmente, depois de uns minutos mais de tortura, o homem baixo a varinha lentamente, deixando que a mulher descansasse.

-Draco…seu turno.- sussurro o Lord, mirando-lhe malicioso. Harry viu a varinha levantar-se trémula contra a castanha, e seus olhos claros olharam as cinzas do aristocrata, implorando-lhe em silêncio desde sua posição no solo. Outra vez, os olhos do loiro fizeram que Harry pensasse que não poderia, mas, não obstante, depois de vários segundos vacilando e meditando sua decisão, o menino deixou de ser menino:

- Avada kedrava.- a voz afogada do rapaz ressonou em toda a habitação com lúgubre clareza, enquanto o lateral da cabeça da mulher golpeava inerte contra o chão: somente era uma boneca sem vida, outra vitima mais da guerra. O moreno olhou-lhe com os olhos desorbitados, talvez havia subestimado a Draco Malfoy. Estranhamente, o nodo do estomago doía a cada vez mais, supôs que porque daqui a pouco a pessoa eleita para a sacrificar ante o chegaria. No entanto, pelo momento olho com interesse como o Lord se acercava ao loiro e colocava sua mão no antebraço esquerdo do garoto.

Como uma longínqua litania, Harry percebeu a suave e fria voz de seu antigo nêmeses nos ouvidos, sussurrando algo em um idioma completamente desconhecido para o, ainda que a ultima palavra, a entendeu à perfeição: morsmordre. Ainda se lembrava do mundial de quidditch e de Barty Crouch Júnior gritando essa palavra quando os comensais haviam arrasado já o acampamento, e reprimiu um calafrio; daqui a pouco seria ele o que a conjuraria, apontando ao céu com sua varinha.

Sentiu as mãos frias e suadas, enquanto o garoto loiro se retorcia de dor no solo, seus lábios selados em uma fina linha, tentando não gritar: inclusive o rapaz desvalido e assustado tinha seu orgulho de serpente. Depois de uns segundos mais de dor e agonia, o jovem de cabelos loiros suspirou aliviado, a dor desaparecendo paulatinamente de seu corpo e a felicidade de ter passado a prova de fogo fizeram que sorrisse com dificuldade, agarrando-se o antebraço esquerdo e levantando-se com lentidão.

Uma vez a habitação voltou a ficar em silêncio, e com uma senha de seu futuro Amo, um homem começou a caminhar desde o final da sala, saindo de sua jaula. Ao princípio só viu uma mole de gordura, e, segundos depois, seu rosto ausente revelou-se ante a luz projetada pelas lamparinas de gás: seu tio Vernon Dursley observava-lhe com os olhos translúcidos, obrigado a caminhar pela maldição imperdoável. O cabelo loiro colava-se a sua cara de morsa, fazendo ver-se mais ovalada do que a tinha, e suas bochechas, roliças, se encontravam vermelhas, não sabia se de ira ou de medo. Seguramente de medo - pensou o garoto, que não pôde evitar se sentir ligeiramente temeroso. Sabia que nesses momentos, ter medo de um muggle era algo similar a um tabu; por como os sangue-puro desvalorizado aos não magos, equivalia a ter medo de uma formiga.

Tentando relaxar-se em vão por enésima vez, observou como, desta vez, a mandíbula de seu pai se apertava fortemente, marcando-se em sua cara um tanto alongada, enquanto os olhos refulgiam esse ódio que habitualmente veia a cada vez que lhe olhavam. Não soube sequer os motivos, mas em seu interior se instalo um sentimento cálido para o homem: o também odiava-lhe, e seguramente, seria devido ao que esse despojo humano lhe havia feito a Harry. Vernon avançou uns quantos passos mais, até situar no centro da sala, onde anteriormente havia estado a mulher, e um silêncio se estabeleceu na habitação circular, até que Severus levanto a varinha, pouco a pouco, lentamente, e voltou a repetir o vadio gesto de mão.

Nesse preciso momento, a aparente acalma do muggle se volatizo, transformando-se em terror e dor, simultaneamente que caia ao duro e frio solo de joelhos, gritando. Desta vez, Harry não sentiu um princípio de desmaio, nem sequer um vislumbre de lastima pelo pobre homem que estava a sofrer diante seu, a seus pés, só foi capaz de identificar um vazio emocional, devido à contradição de seus sentimentos: por um lado, sentia uma cálida gratidão para o homem, que estava a pôr muito empenho em lhe fazer sofrer, por outro lado, não deixava de sentir certo asco e temor a esse monstro, e por ultimo, a surpresa lhe embriagava, não havia esperado que se tomassem tantas moléstias para sua iniciação, nem muito menos, que sua tio estivesse ali.

Seus olhos verdes não se descolaram em nenhum momento do rosto da morsa que tinha a seus pés, sentindo-se estranhamente superior, seguramente pela posição do homem com respeito a ele. Desta vez, a tortura durou muito tempo mais do esperado, e, quando lhe deixaram descansar, Dursley se encontrava em um estado tão deplorável que chorava sangue, seguramente em consequência do rompimento das delgadas veias ao redor de seus olhos, por culpa da pressão que recebia seu crâneo ao suportar semelhante dor. E este fenômeno, tão estranho ao que parece, devia de impressionar ao Amo, já que limitou-se a olhar ao comensal com certa surpresa em seu rosto e um pequeno sorriso nascendo nas comissuras de seus lábios.

Dando a tortura por finalizada, a varinha de seu pai voltou a baixar com lentidão, enquanto olhava a Harry penetrantemente, infundindo-lhe segurança. Seus olhos negros pareceram-lhe então ao rapaz pura morfina, uma essência tranquilizadora na que podia cair facilmente. Não obstante, esforçou-se por seguir na realidade, e sua mirada apartou-se com dificuldade da de seu pai, olhando a seu futuro Amo ansioso.

-Mate, Harry. - disse sussurrante o Lord, esperando uma negativa por resposta. O ar de pureza do rapaz parecia indicar que era demasiado inocente como para se manchar as mãos, apesar do que havia sofrido a costa do prazer que lhe outorgava a seu parente. Sacando lentamente a varinha, Harry engoliu em seco ruidosamente, tentando concentrar na maldição a realizar. As mãos começaram a tremer-lhe enquanto alçava a varinha, inseguro de si mesmo, ante as miradas céticas do loiro e o Lord, e a indecifrável de seu Amo. Nesse momento, o moreno pensou nas consequências: James lhe havia dito que o comensal havia tido que deixar de lado seu orgulho para conseguir uma oportunidade, e se a malgastava, seguramente o de cabelo gorduroso se enfadaria com o pelo esforço vão que havia fato.

- Avada… - começou a dizer, a voz saiu avariada enquanto seus olhos se anegavam em lagrimas às que Harry proibia a saída. A ponta da varinha temblo quando aponto a seu antigo parente, e, inspirando profundo, gritou com todas suas forças. - Avada kedavra!

A maldição, de uma cor verdoso, choco a câmara lenta contra o peito do muggle, enviando-o para trás, enquanto suas costas descrevia uma perfeita parábola. O corpo gordo e grande colidiu contra o chão, inerte, vazio, sem vida, simultaneamente que Harry soltava a varinha, demasiado impressionado ainda com o que havia sucedido, ou melhor dito, com o que o havia feito. A sala circular baixo em silêncio, com o único som agudo da madeira ao repicar contra a pedra dura.

O sorriso do homem alargou-se em seus inexistentes lábios, enquanto seus olhos vermelhos como o sangue que repousava a seus pés, lhe olhavam divertidos, algo que fez que Harry sentisse um calafrio lhe percorrer a medula óssea e tivesse que desviar a mirada, para posar sobre os olhos cinzas do slytherin, que lhe observavam estupefatos. Ao igual que Harry havia pensado que Draco não poderia o fazer, o loiro havia opinado o mesmo sobre ele, e nesses momentos, seu rosto era um poema. À desconfiança inicial em seu rosto se lhe havia unido a surpresa, e, quando o de óculos olhou, pôde ver o alívio do garoto, seguramente havia estado igual de tenso que ele. Por ultimo, sua mirada se dirigiu a seu pai, que cabeceou como único sinal de aprovação, enquanto sua mirada lhe traspassava inescrutável.

Lord Voldemort avanço dois passos para o, situando-se a seu lado, enfrente seu, e fazendo sentir como um verme. Apesar de que sua estatura estava um pouco acima da média, o homem lhe olhava desde acima, fazendo que o rapaz tivesse que levantar a cabeça para lhe dirigir a mirada, provocando no um sentimento de vulnerabilidade. Com rudeza, a fria e pálida garra do Lord se aferro com força a seu antebraço esquerdo e começou a entoar a mesma litania que havia usado com Draco. Paulatinamente, sua pele empezo a arder, enquanto a tinta negra começava a expandir-se a traves de sua dermes, tomando a forma da caveira com a serpente entrelaçada com lentidão. Seu corpo dobrou-se por causa da dor, enquanto as unhas fincavam-se na palma de sua mão pela força que exercia seu punho. Em algum momento, confuso depois para o rapaz, seu mandíbula, apesar do irracional desejo de gritar ficou-se estática e tensa, apertando fortemente os dentes, e por uns instantes, penso que se lhe romperiam os ossos da pressão.

Os pálpebras de Harry fecharam-se fortemente, tentando não derramar as lagrimas que quase não podia reprimir pela dor: era muitíssimo mas intenso que a cruciatus que havia recebido no cemitério, um sentimento desumano. Mal foi consciente do momento no qual o homem deixo de sujeitar sua boneca, já que a pele, ao gerar tal quantidade de dor, havia ficado parcialmente insensível. Seus joelhos dobraram-se, enquanto sua coluna vertebral curvava-se, deixando ao menino encolhido no chão, preso de terríveis dores e tremores. Seu estomago se revolveu, ameaçando com regurgitar todo o conteúdo que ténia, enquanto sentia como sua roupa se manchava com o liquido vermelho e espesso que se estancava no solo de pedra fria.

O riso frio e humilhante do Lord, agora seu Amo oficialmente, se fincou em seu cérebro, traspassando os tímpanos dolorosamente, e, o repentino golpe de uma porta metálica ao ser fechada com brusquidão sobressaltou ao rapaz, que se encolhia ainda mais em seu lugar. O comensal suspiro, e sacando de sua túnica duas garrafas pequenas de cristal, as repartiu entre os rapazes, sem dizer palavra. Harry viu desde sua posição no chão como Draco bebia o liquido de cor âmbar de seu interior de um gole, tentando não saborear muito, e olhou o seu, ainda cheio.

Sem saber muito bem que impulsiono seguir, se o que lhe pensava que o bebesse ou o que pensava que fizesse o contrário, pôs em seus lábios o frio vidro, e com um ultimo olhar ao homem, cerrou os olhos e engoliu fortemente o liquido espesso. Depois de uns instantes, se começou a sentir mareado, com um asqueroso gosto posterior na boca, mas a dor de seu braço diminuiu consideravelmente, ainda que sua cabeça se emboto. De repente, as fortes mãos de seu pai passaram embaixo de suas axilas, e em poucos segundos viu-se em seus braços, enquanto o homem começava a caminhar para a saída com passo firme. O garoto loiro seguiu lhe, ainda um pouco pálido, e suas miradas se cruzaram de novo, desta vez Draco curvo suavemente os lábios em um sorriso, tentando infundir-lhe forças para continuar, enquanto o moreno recargava sua cabeça contra o ombro de seu progenitor, demasiado cansado como para realizar esse esforço.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Espero que goste do capitulo**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!**

**Ate breve**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

… Sem saber muito bem que impulsiono seguir, se o que lhe pensou que o bebesse ou o que pensou que fizesse o contrário, pôs em seus lábios o frio vidro, e com um ultimo olhar ao homem, cerro os olhos e engoliu fortemente o liquido espesso. Depois de uns instantes, se começou a sentir mareado, com um asqueroso gosto posterior na boca, mas a dor de seu braço diminuiu consideravelmente, ainda que sua cabeça se emboto. De repente, as fortes mãos de seu pai passaram embaixo de suas axilas, e em poucos segundos viu-se em seus braços, enquanto o homem começava a caminhar para a saída com passo firme. O garoto loiro seguiu lhe, ainda um pouco pálido, e suas miradas se cruzaram de novo, desta vez Draco curvou suavemente os lábios em um sorriso, tentando infundir-lhe forças para continuar, enquanto o moreno recargava sua cabeça contra o ombro de seu progenitor, demasiado cansado como para realizar esse esforço…

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente; sua cabeça lhe doía tanto que pensava que ia a estalar. Olho a seu ao redor tentando decifrar o que havia ocorrido desde que saísse em braços de seu pai dessa sala. Lembrava-se da dor tão aguda em seu braço, da estranha poção que havia tomado, e finalmente, do cômodo que era o ombro do comensal. Por um momento se sentiu agoniado, e movendo-se rápido, destapo seu antebraço esquerdo: a flamante Marca tenebrosa encontrava-se ali, gravada a fogo em sua pele. A serpente, de uma cor negra, bordeava a caveira e, entre as mandíbulas desta ultima, sacava a língua, sibilando zombadora. Fechou os olhos ao notar como as quatro paredes começavam a girar em torno de si, e esperou a que viesse seu pai.

Não obstante, não passou muito momento até que James abriu a porta com cuidado para olhar como estava seu filho, e os olhos verdes de Harry cruzaram sua mirada com os castanhos de seu progenitor. A mirada caramelada do maior se dirigiu rapidamente a seu antebraço, que se encontrava sujeito entre as delgadas mãos do pequeno, sem apertar. Mas bem parecia o agarrar como se esperasse que se dissolvesse a Marca tenebrosa, seguramente incrédulo ainda.

E James também não o creia. Por mas que havia calado todas suas dúvidas, seu filho não parecia estar preparado para destruir sua alma de semelhante maneira. Era algo que, ao lhe ver em pessoa, havia deduzido por sua mirada: ainda que bastante sombria para um garoto de sua idade, seguia tendo em seu interior a inocência de um menino. Às vezes, quando lhe olhava aos olhos, podia distinguir a mirada de seu amante neles; o brilho cansado de suas órbitas esmeraldas fizeram pensar que, apesar de ser alguém relativamente jovem, havia passado por muitas penúrias em sua curta vida. Não obstante, assim que sua mirada posava-se sobre ele, alumiava lhe o rosto e um sorriso aparecia em seus lábios. Justo como Severus.

James entrou com cuidado de não fazer ruído no dormitório de seu filho, e sorrindo com indulgência, se sentou no borde da cama. Harry, não obstante, se mostrou pensativo: Agora que ele, o Eleito, se havia unido a Lord Voldemort, significava que já haviam ganhado? Por que sua cicatriz já não lhe doía ao estar ao lado do homem? As dúvidas sobre si mesmo lhe corroíam, sem contar as que tinha para outras pessoas, como por exemplo, o que passava entre seus pais e o Lord: Até para escassos meses, eram inimigos acérrimos, arqui-inimigos, e, no entanto, o Amo lhe havia aceitado no seio de sua família demasiado cedo, Como podia ser? Durante uns minutos, a paz instalou-se na habitação, até que Harry, sabendo que o melhor era perguntar diretamente, disse:

- Por que não me dói a cicatriz quando estou a seu lado, papa? - o homem limitou-se a sorrir, mirando-lhe com um brilho de diversão em seus olhos melados.

- Porque quando estava dormindo, Severus te deu uma poção para isso. - o sorriso do pai aumentou consideravelmente ao ver a seu filho abrir os olhos em sua maior amplitude, assombrado pelas palavras de sua progenitor.

- Vá… é… raro. - admitiu Harry olhando a colcha escura que recobria sua cama. - Em poucos dias tem passado de ser meu odiado professor de poções a ser meu pai…

- Acostumará, que não te caiba a menor dúvida. - a mão do castanho revolveu seu cabelo de forma carinhosa, e o moreno sorriu, tomando a mão de seu pai.

- Como lhe convenceu tão rápido de que me aceitasse entre suas filas? - perguntou inocentemente delineando as curvas da mão que havia tomado. O rosto de James tornou-se a uma expressão escura, enquanto o sorriso morria em seus lábios, presa da tristeza.

- Isso corre a cargo de Sev. - a mirada verde levantou-se até fixá-la na marrom de seu pai com curiosidade. - Não acho que queira que se inteire disso, Harry. Só te posso dizer que temos uma série de privilégios. - com essa afirmação misteriosa, o homem suspiro, deixando suas mãos no colo.

- Oh!... entendo. - sussurro desconforme o pequeno. - de todas formas, agora já não haverá nenhuma resistência ao domínio do Amo, não? Quero dizer, se eu sou o Menino-Que-Viveu, e estou de sua parte não teria porque ter concorrência.

- Suponho… mas não se renderam tão facilmente, me crê, Harry, são muito teimosos.

- E se ganhamos a guerra… Que passasse com todos os filhos de muggles? Suponho que os matassem… - sua voz se dissolvia lentamente, e James mal pôde distinguir as ultimas palavras do rapaz. Não obstante, sorriu com suficiência ao compreender a pergunta.

- Não… mas bem os escravizaremos. - a mirada horrorizada de seu filho fez-lhe ver que não estava preparado para os horrores que havia por trás das seguras portas de madeira. - Ao igual que Dumbledore e sua Ordem querem fazer. - acrescentou com desprezo, torcendo sua expressão. Os olhos esmeraldas de seu filho abriram-se desmesuradamente, exteriorizando sua surpresa, e James perguntou-se se o garoto saberia de que se tratava a guerra. - Sabe que é o que oferece a cada bando, não? - pergunto temeroso.

- Suponho…- respondeu o menino indeciso.

- Nesse caso deveria saber que Dumbledore e o Amo aspiram ao mesmo: controlar aos demais, aos mais débeis, aos muggles. Um o faz mostrando uma cara bonita e revestindo tudo de felicidade, e o outro te mostra tal qual é.

- Mas… o velho vai contra os ideais do Lord, é impossível… - balbuciou Harry, incrédulo. Ante tal tartamudeio, James sorriu insanamente: outra vez mas Dumbledore havia jogado com a mente de um inocente, a havia manipulado para vestir-se a se mesmo e a sua gloriosa Ordem da Fênix de ouro, para fazer-lhe achar que o lado dos bons era o seu. Não obstante, na guerra não há nunca bando bom nem bando mau, só diferentes ideologias.

- Bom, a cada qual pode pensar o que queira, mas se lhe entregássemos o poder a Dumbledore empezaria a criar leis para submeter aos muggles e acurtar nosso território; despediria aos infiltrados do Ministério, e mandaria ao Beijo do dementador a qualquer um que se opusesse a seu regime. - fez uma pausa para olhar-lhe fixamente aos olhos. - Um tirano sem escrúpulos. - sussurrou finalmente.

A pele de Harry empalideceu ao escutar as palavras de seu pai: em questão de minutos, havia sido capaz de retratar para o a faceta mas escura e perigosa desse homem. E isso lhe aterrorizava, o saber que durante cinco longos anos, cheios de felicidade ante a vitória sobre o Lord, cheios, agora que o veia com as cartas sobre a mesa, de falsa felicidade. E tudo fabricado pelas opiniões de um idoso, um magistral mestre da psicologia, que havia manipulado sua pessoa e seu poder a benefício próprio.

- Não se preocupe, Harry. - tento consolar-lhe, ao ver como a angústia começava a crescer no peito de seu filho. - Não é o primeiro, nem será o ultimo ao que tem enganado com seus truques baratos. Eu também fui um iluso ao cair em sua teia de aranha…- confessou James, em uma vadia tentativa de reconfortar a seu filho, o qual abriu a boca para contestar. Não obstante, a porta se abriu com força, revelando a figura de seu outro progenitor, que capturou toda a atenção de James.

- Olá. - disse lúgubre o de cabelos gordurosos, acercando-se.

- Tudo bom? Suspeita algo? - pergunto curioso, agarrando a mão de seu amante e atirando dela para que se sentasse.

- Que se suspeita algo?! - o homem franziu o cenho, atravessando ao de olhos amalucado com a mirada furibunda. - Sabe. - suspiro, tentando relaxar-se, e acrescentou. - Por suposto, disse-lhe que eu não tinha nem ideia sobre isso, e que também não lhe havia perguntado. - O cenho do castanho se franziu ao escutar as más notícias. - Não me deixou descansar em todo o dia…

Os braços de James passaram ao redor de sua cintura e apertaram-lhe contra seu corpo, infundindo-lhe calor. Esse dia, ao igual que levava ocorrendo durante toda a semana, nevava sem controle, e o comensal se encontrava molhado e gelado. Sua cabeça repouso tranquila sobre o ombro de seu companheiro, enquanto beijava seu pescoço pálido e morno, e o castanho não pôde reprimir um calafrio ao notar o contato com sua pele, para diversão de Severus.

- Vamos a jantar… - propôs Harry; imediatamente saltou da cama, desfazendo-se das mantas pesadas que cobriam seu corpo e deixando-o exposto ao frio. Apesar de levar o pijama escuro que havia vestido como roupa de dormir desde sua chegada, não era o suficientemente cálido como para lhe abrigar no dia invernal que para.

Os homens demoraram em reagir; olharam-lhe sair da habitação com olhos sonhador, suas mãos entrelaçadas no colo do moreno, até que este começou a se mover com lentidão. Em seguida endereçou-se e olhou a seu companheiro aos olhos com intensidade, e poucos segundos depois, na solidão do dormitório, seus lábios uniram-se em um tímido beijo, que cedo foi se fazendo mais apaixonado, à medida que suas línguas se tocavam e brincavam. A cabeça do menino fez que, rapidamente, o beijo fosse cortado, enquanto os adultos se levantavam.

O jantar passou silenciosa na lúgubre habitação destinada a isso: todos eles estavam cansados, e Harry em particular se encontrava embebido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ainda lhe assaltava a incredulidade ante as palavras de seu pai, que ressoavam em seus ouvidos cruelmente, recordando-lhe o idiota e iluso que havia sido ao confiar nesse idoso de aspecto venerável e mente perversa. Apesar de que já sábia de antemão que ao homem gostava de manipular aos demais, se havia surpreendido ante a declaração: não parecia o tipo de pessoa que enganaria e manipularia aos demais para conseguir seu objetivo. Isso havia sido desde sempre assunto de slytherins.

E não obstante, agora caia na conta. Desde dantes de ter entrado em Hogwarts já havia ouvido falar mau dos slytherins, taxando-lhes de traidores, covardes e milhares de adjetivos denigrir mais, e não se havia fixado em que, por trás das Casas, os colégios, as famílias, existiam pessoas, normais e correntes, como todo mundo. Desde tempos ancestrais os alunos haviam sido estereotipados ao selecionar para uma Casa, sem ter em conta que possuíam rasgos de outros fundadores, e slytherin, sem lugar a dúvidas, havia sido a que mais mau havia parado.

Encerrado em seus próprios pensamentos, a voz sussurrante de Severus saco-lhe de seus devaneios:

- Lucius disse-me que seu filho virá a te ver hoje. - informo-lhe, mirando-lhe com intensidade. Harry assentiu, sentindo-se mas animado por momentos, ao pensar que Draco virá, e um tímido sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. - Deveria resguardar-te do pai, Harry; não te fara nenhum bem te ver envolvido em situações que não pode controlar. - advertiu-lhe o comensal. O menino limitou-se a assentir energicamente a cabeça várias vezes, enquanto levantava-se, disposto a encontrar ao loiro.

- Vou procurar-me lhe… - disse. Seus pais, a suas costas, trocaram uma mirada de compreensão, e James disse:

- Decima quinta porta, seguindo o corredor a mão direita. - seu filho girou para eles, sem compreender, até que, com uma leve inclinação da cabeça, marchou a bom ritmo para seu destino.

Harry abriu a porta que dava ao escuro e lobrego corredor; e inspiro várias vezes. As duas únicas vezes que havia estado ali havia sido para ver a Lord Voldemort, e sempre ia acompanhado de algum dos dois amantes, que lhe guiavam a traves do tétrico e estreito labirinto. Tomando o caminho da direita, cerro a porta atrás de si com um sentimento de pressiono instalado no peito, e ficou estático no longo corredor por uns instantes.

A falta de luz; provocada pela ausência de janelas e a inutilidade das lamparinas de gás, fez que, por uns segundos, ficasse completamente cego. Desembainho a varinha e lançou vários lumos, sem resultado positivo; a luz se dissolvia na ponta de sua varinha. Sem arriscar-se a tatear pelas paredes sem rumo, espero até que as formas dos objetos e paredes a sua ao redor começaram a delinear-se mais claramente. Pôde ver um pedaço pequeno de corredor, já que a negrura engolia-se tudo em seu passo inexorável, e se sentiu repentinamente agoniado. Reviver uma vez mais a experiência dos sótãos seria para o um suplicio, e, ainda que não havia tido nenhum pesadelo nem se tinha remordimentos conscientemente, a lembrança lhe atormentava.

Harry, sem lugar a dúvidas, não se creia capaz de poder voltar a cheirar esse fedor a sangue que, à medida que avançavam, ia se fazendo mais persistente, viciando o ambiente. Ao que parece, em seu momento ninguém mais se havia dado conta, ou ao menos não o haviam exteriorizado, mas esse fedor insuportável lhe recordava vagamente às noites de verão. Certamente, o cheiro recordava-lhe às violações diárias de seu tio, ao persistente aroma que viciava o ar de seu dormitório pela habitual perdida de sangue. E rememorar bilhetes de sua vida que não desejava desenterrar do esquecimento lhe casava náuseas.

Tentando vencer o irracional medo que lhe havia assaltado, Harry se adentro na escuridão penetrante, apalpando com sua destra a parede fria e lisa, sem encontrar nenhum saliente que lhe indicasse que havia chegado a uma porta. Os únicos sons no longo e estreito corredor eram os ruídos rítmicos que produziam suas calcadas sobre a madeira desgastada. Pronto suas mãos se toparam com a primeira porta, e o garoto inspiro fundo, começando a acelerar o passo, impaciente e, porque não o dizer, angustiado ante a ideia de estar só no lobrego corredor.

Suas mãos tocaram a segunda, a terceira, a quarta, a quinta porta, e, repentinamente, se sentiu observado. Travou em seco, volvendo-se a ambos lados para descobrir a essa pessoa que lhe olhava com tanto ânsia, e sua mão direita tateou por sua bolso, até sacar torpemente a varinha, apontando à escuridão crescente. Por uns instantes ficou estático, agudizando seu ouvido em procura da presença, sabendo de antemão que escudrinhar a escuridão impenetrável não lhe serviria para nada.

Engolindo fortemente a saliva que se havia acumulado em sua boca, avanço vários passos mas lentamente, procurando à pessoa que lhe observava. Ainda que não veia nem ouvia a ninguém a seu ao redor, estava completamente seguro de que o voyeur, como havia decidido apodar-lhe, se encontrava ali. Sua mente começou a funcionar a grande velocidade; por lógica dedutiva tinha que ser um comensal ou um elfo domestico, ainda que nunca os havia visto pela mansão. Não obstante, não se escutava nem sequer uma respiração mau contida; nesse momento, chegou a sua retina a lembrança da caminhada pelos longos e estreitos corredores com o experimentado comensal. Nesse instante, recordava que só havia escutado sua própria respiração e a de Draco, ao igual que com as calcadas. O homem parecia uma espécie de fantasma, sem fazer nenhum ruído, o que lhe provoco um calafrio: era possível que fosse seu próprio pai o que lhe estivesse a vigiar tão estreitamente?

Sem saber que fazer ou dizer, se limitou a respirar fundo para se tranquilizar e seguir andando sem baixar a guarda em nenhum momento. No entanto, podia sentir os olhos invisíveis de alguém cravando em sua nuca, instalando em seu peito uma sensação de angústia que lhe impedia respirar corretamente. A sexta, a sétima, a oitava, a nona, a decima porta. Um ruído escutou-se a sua direita, e ato seguido, a varinha de Harry aponto para o lugar, o lado contrário do corredor. O som, suave como a seda, havia soado parecido ao roce de uma túnica contra o solo. Incapaz de pensar nada mais, o ruído grave de seus passos ao correr quebro definitivamente o silêncio que se havia instalado no misterioso e tétrico corredor.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Puxa vida que corredor escuro carai! Imagina isso num filme?! Humpf**

**Espero que gostem e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

… Sem saber que fazer ou dizer, se limitou a respirar fundo para se tranquilizar e seguir andando sem baixar a guarda em nenhum momento. No entanto, podia sentir os olhos invisíveis de alguém cravando em sua nuca, instalando em seu peito uma sensação de angústia que lhe impedia respirar corretamente. A sexta, a sétima, a oitava, a nona, a decima porta. Um ruído escutou-se a sua direita, e ato seguido, a varinha de Harry aponto para o lugar, o lado contrário do corredor. O som, suave como a seda, havia soado parecido ao roce de uma túnica contra o solo. Incapaz de pensar nada mais, o ruído grave de seus passos ao correr quebro definitivamente o silêncio que se havia instalado no misterioso e tétrico corredor…

Sem olhar atrás e com sua respiração agitada como o único som em seus ouvidos, Harry seguiu correndo o mais rápido que podia, com a mão apoiada em todo momento na parede para saber quantas portas ficavam até chegar à que estava Draco. Sua mente maquinava o mais rápido que podia: seu pai não se havia oferecido a lhe levar, mas tinha o pressentimento de que era o ele que lhe espiava no escuro corredor.

O que a mente de Harry não chegava a compreender eram seus motivos: Severus poderia ter-lhe proibido que se visse com seu afilhado, poderia lhe ter levado, mas não havia feito nada disso, mas bem lhe havia sinalizado o caminho a seguir. Também cabia a remota possibilidade de que fosse outro comensal o que lhe estivesse espiando; e nesse caso… Quem séria? Não tinha a menor ideia de como eram os comensais em realidade, e acabava de se dar conta nesse momento.

Em nenhum momento de seus confrontos com comensais se havia fixado nos pequenos detalhes, quase imperceptíveis, as pequenas manias, a maneira de caminhar,… que nesse momento pareciam imprescindíveis. Recordo com estranheza como todos os comensais, cobertos por mascaras, altos, delgados a maioria, tinham a mesma aparência na escuridão, mas, no entanto, entre eles a cada qual sábia quem era seu colega.

Esses pequenos detalhes, como o que seu pai parecesse um morto vivente, sem fazer nenhum ruído, lhe pareciam agora muito importantes: ao não conhecer o estilo dos demais comensais, não podia fazer um descarte entre os assassinos ruidosos e os silenciosos. E sem poder fazer um descarte, a única possibilidade que ficava em sua mente era seu pai. E isso era algo que não queria por nenhum meio: suspeitar da única pessoa que lhe havia ajudado quando mais o precisava o considerava uma traição.

Seus dedos, nos que havia focalizado a sensibilidade, apalparam a undécima porta, a duodécima, a décima terceira, a decima quarta, e finalmente, a decima quinta porta. Seus pés pararam abruptamente, e seus ouvidos receberam como um ruído longínquo o eco surdo de suas calcadas. Espero uns segundos com a varinha em alto, escudrinhando a escuridão com insistência. Os olhos da pessoa que lhe olhava desde a escuridão lhe haviam seguido até ali, e estranhamente seguia sentindo-se incomodamente observado.

Sentindo-se repentinamente agoniado, engoliu em seco e agarro o pomo metálico da decima quinta porta, atirando com firmeza até abrir a porta. A luz de seu interior fez que Harry se visse rapidamente deslumbrado, e cerro os olhos enquanto apartava a mirada dolorida. Repentinamente, uma mão forte e grande agarrou-lhe do ombro e tiro dele para dentro da estadia. Sentindo-se ameaçado, Harry se revolvia com insistência, enquanto seus olhos acostumavam-se à abundante luz.

- Está quieto, Potter! - uma voz conhecida golpeiou lhe os ouvidos. A pessoa que falava arrastava as palavras com prepotência, algo que usava muito com frequência Draco Malfoy, assim que, por dedução, pensou que seria Lucius, seu pai. Em seguida deixo de mover-se enquanto piscava com insistência. Ante ele aparecia a figura alta e de cabeleira loira de Malfoy, que lhe olhava com curiosidade enquanto seus dedos, hábil, remangavam a manga esquerda do rapaz.

Harry olhou a suas costas, em direção à porta, a qual seguia aberta, mas, não obstante, a potente luz não alumiava o corredor. Parecia como se a antinatural escuridão engolisse todo o que havia a seu passo, e nem sequer a luz pudesse rivalizar-lhe. Um riso frio escutou-se diante de si, enquanto seu braço esquerdo caia como um peso morto a um lado seu: Lucius ria como se alguém tivesse feito uma broma muito graciosa. Harry olhou-lhe com estranheza: não entendia o chiste.

- Assim que era verdade… Severus não me mentiu…- ante a mirada do moreno, sorriu ladino. - Hilariante… - a voz grave do homem chegou a seus ouvidos em um sussurro, e se estremeceu. Os olhos prateados do comensal fixaram-se na direção na que Harry havia estado olhando com tanta firmeza, e comento, referindo-se ao corredor escuro. - Parece-te interessante o feitiço?

- Que feitiço? - seu cenho se franziu enquanto olhava novamente o corredor.

-Escuridão permanente. - disse Lucius. - Não funcionam nem as lamparinas de gás nem os feitiços… aplicaram o feitiço ontem. - informo-lhe. Antes de que pudessem seguir falando, Harry viu como uma figura aparecia por trás do homem e se acercava a eles dois com rapidez. Pôde distinguir a eterna cabeleira loira tão distintiva dos Malfoy, e os olhos metálicos que lhe atravessavam com insistência, com um brilho de alegria neles. Harry esboçou um sorriso sincero e olhou ao pai, que trocou uma mirada de entendimento com seu filho.

- Olá pai… Harry. - com uma curta reverência, o rapaz saúdo às duas pessoas.

- Vou falar-me com Severus; não os mova daqui, nem muito menos saia ao corredor. - advertiu o homem, enquanto caminhava em direção à porta. Cedo desaparecido na escuridão do tétrico corredor, e a porta fechou-se com força atrás de si. A mão delgada e pálida de Draco se cerro sobre a de Harry e lhe guio até um sofá, ao lado da lareira. Quando ambas peles se tocaram, Harry reprimiu um calafrio: a mão do loiro estava fria, ao invés que a sua, e sua mirada prateada lhe perfurava ao mesmo tempo que seu sorriso delicado lhe incitava a provar seus pálidos lábios.

- Tudo bom esta, Harry?- pergunto o loiro com curiosidade. - Meu pai se surpreendeu quando Severus lhe disse que te havia marcado.

- Dói-me um pouco a cabeça, mas pelo demais estou bem. - contesto Harry. Ante o ultimo comentário de Draco, acrescentou. - O encontro hilariante, palavras textuais.

- Se, parece mentira que até faz pouco sozinho fossemos inimigos, e agora, no entanto… - deixo a frase incompleta, enquanto sua mirada se desviava ao fogo que titilava debilmente na lareira.

- Sim, é raro…- recordando a conversa anterior com seu pai, pergunto-lhe. - Sabe por que me aceitaram tão cedo? - um movimento negativo de cabeça foi todo o que conseguiu. No entanto, o loiro acrescentou:

- Meu pai sempre diz que o é seu preferido… assim que deve de ter usado sua influência. - especulo a partir das palavras de sua progenitor. - De todas formas deveria falar com ele sobre isso diretamente… Não gosta que vão com rodeos nem que lhe pesquisem. - aconselho-lhe.

- Bom… pode que o faça. Ainda que, falando dele… acho que estava-me espiando fora, nos corredores. Tenho sentido como se me olhasse alguém, e depois tenho ouvido um ruído de algo ao se deslizar…- explico, acercando-se mais ao loiro.

- Pôde ter sido outra pessoa, não? - o braço de Draco passo por seus ombros, enquanto lhe atraia para se.

- Talvez… não sei… De todas formas, Por que me espiariam? - pergunto Harry estranhado. Sua cabeça caiu no ombro de seu amigo, enquanto sua mirada fixava-se na lareira, olhando hipnotizado o monótono vaivém do lume vermelha.

- É o Menino-Que-Viveu… pura curiosidade. - alego Draco, tentando tirar-lhe importância ao assunto. No entanto, Harry seguia inquieto; no corredor se havia sentido estranhamente débil, indefeso, vulnerável. Odiava essas sensações tão agoniantes, a impotência de não poder se defender, de estar a graça dos demais. - Mudando de tema: gosta da mansão?

- Um pouco tétrica, a verdade. - sorriu Harry. - Ainda que muito espaçosa…

- Sim, a meu gosto… parece-se muito a de as masmorras de Hogwarts. - A menção do colégio fez que o moreno mudasse sua expressão a uma ensombrecida.

- Tudo bom vão as coisas por ali? - pergunto em um sussurro.

- Bem… Dumbledore tem sido destituído de seu cargo, e Umbridge se fez com o poder. - um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios, e, quando sua boca se abriu para dizer algo mas, o som da porta ao se abrir fez que ambos rapazes se separassem bruscamente, olhando a porta nervosos.

Da escuridão penetrante do corredor emergiram as figuras dos pais de Harry e o de Draco, que falavam baixinho. Os olhos dos três homens posaram-se sobre os rapazes com um brilho de entendimento, enquanto os sorrisos em seus rostos se aumentavam. Pareciam ter compreendido algo gracioso, ou ao menos, esperado, e com uma ligeira reverência lhes saudaram.

- Já é hora de se ir, pai?- o loiro assentiu, e disse:

- Prepare, Draco, eu tenho que arranjar uns quantos assuntos ainda. - a mirada significativa que o homem lhe mandou a Severus foi suficiente para que Harry compreendesse que estavam a ocultar algo. Em um sussurro, disse-lhe a seu pai. - O faras se eu não estou, não?

- Só se você o faz quando eu não esteja. - Os três homens pareciam entender-se entre eles, enquanto Harry e Draco se mandavam miradas confundidas. Que iam fazer, que era tão importante? A mente do moreno começou a elucubrar sobre diferentes teorias e hipóteses, mas todas pareciam hilariantes e inverossímeis. Com um curto assentimento de cabeça, Lucius e Severus estreitaram suas mãos com firmeza e decisão. Harry viu como James ficava a um lado, mirando a ambos com seriedade. Em um momento, não obstante, sorriu e disse-lhes:

- De todas formas, daqui a pouco estarei obrigados por laços de sangue. - depois das palavras de seu pai, os três adultos estalaram em gargalhadas, enquanto via a Draco observar-lhes analiticamente. A simples vista pareciam três amigos normais e correntes, mas a Marca tenebrosa reluzia com escuridão em suas antebraços, marcando como assassinos infalíveis.

Harry observo-lhes: o ambiente, relaxado e distendido, parecia afetar-lhes até o extremo de deixar cair a usual careta de frialdade, deixando entrever suas verdadeiras personalidades. Depois de uns segundos mais de gargalhadas, os homens se serenaram, e James lhe estreitou a mão ao senhor Malfoy com educação. Não parecia que sua presença lhe desagradara, algo que surpreendeu a Harry. Depois toco-lhes o turno aos escuros comensais de despedir-se: uma curta reverência foi suficiente para que ambos sorrissem, um ladino, outro deixando entrever seus torcidos dentes.

- Vamo-nos, Draco. - o aludido levantou-se rapidamente, e com um movimento de mão, se despediu de todos. Depois entro na lareira com um punhado de pós flu, e dizendo 'Mansão Malfoy' alto e claro, desapareceu em uma explosão surda. Seu pai repetiu o processo depois de enviar-lhe um sorriso zombador a Harry, e cedo ficaram os integrantes da família Potter-Snape sozinhos. Sem saber bem como começar, Harry comentou:

- Nos corredores há um feitiço de Escuridão Permanente. - seus olhos verdes cruzaram-se com os negros de seu pai, e Harry lançou-lhe uma mirada significativa. Não obstante, antes de que pudesse dizer algo mais, o homem contesto:

- A isso se lhe chama paranoia, Harry. - sua voz sono incrivelmente séria e impessoal, quando respondeu às dúvidas não formuladas do pequeno. - Sucede quando faz algo mau, acha que os demais se vão dar conta do que tem feito.

- Mas… tudo foi tão real…- sussurro o adolescente, olhando o fogo com expressão ausente. James e Severus trocaram uma mirada de entendimento, e o primeiro disse:

- Não deveria desconfiar de nós, pequeno. Posso-te assegurar que Severus esteve toda a noite comigo.

- Então tenho feito algo mau?- pergunto o menino inseguro.

- O que fere aos maus naquilo que são maus e tem instrumentos de morte para matar aos piores, é ministro dos Deuses. - disse Severus sentando-se no sofá, e tironeando a James para que lhe acompanhasse.

- O foi mau e nós lhe tivemos que castigar. Deveria entender que, em uma guerra, nunca há um bando bom e o outro mau, isso se determina de forma subjetiva quando se faz parte de um dos dois grupos. - explico o castanho mirando-lhe fixamente. Harry apartou a vista rompendo o contato visual, e perguntou baixinho:

- Por que me aceitaram tão cedo? - a pergunta que levava rondando na cabeça do pequeno durante todo o dia se materializo nesse momento. Viu como seus progenitores trocavam uma mirada, inseguros, e finalmente, James disse:

- Já te tenho dito, são assuntos de Sev.

- Quando me contardes que é o que passa?- estalou ao final o rapaz, recriminando. - Parece que todo seja uma espécie de segredo, como se não confiásseis em mim! - Suspirando, o escuro homem começou a dizer:

- Me acosto com ele. Contente? - a pele de Harry empalideceu, enquanto olhava a seu pai como se fosse um bicho raro.

-Como?! - foi o único que pôde pronunciar, depois de um momento.

- Me esta pedindo que te explique como são as relações sexuais? - pergunto a sua vez Severus arqueando uma sobrancelha, cético.

- Sev! - gritou James, alarmado. Em seus olhos de cor caramelo se podia apreciar a inquietude; depois dos abusos que Harry havia sofrido em verão, se havia feito um pacto mudo de não falar sobre sexo nem nada pelo estilo.

- Você… engana?- pergunto o pequeno, atordoado.

- Não… não estamos casados, e os dois devemos lealdade ao Senhor Tenebroso. Não é traição nem infidelidade.- respondeu claramente o homem, atravessando-lhe com a escura mirada. - Simplesmente aceitei seus cortejos no passado e agora somos algo assim como amantes.

- Mas…mas… - tartamudeou Harry. Parecia como se a vida de sua família fosse um circo a três pistas: seus pais haviam estado em bandos diferentes, Severus deitava-se com seu próprio chefe, e James havia enganado todos sobre sua suposta morte e a origem do pequeno. Realmente, Harry não esperava ter a uma família tão… extravagante, ainda que, no fundo, as coisas fossem de vento em popa para eles.

- Olha Harry, deve entender certas coisas dentro dos comensais: para chegar até tão alto como tenho chegado eu faz falta fazer sacrifícios, mas ao final esses sacrifícios compensam. - disse o moreno, mirando-lhe seriamente.

- E isso como compensa?

- Você agora esta aqui, a salvo, com uma Marca baixo o braço. Parece-te suficiente? - Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas antes de que dissesse algumas palavras, se encontro o rosto do homem bem perto seu, enquanto lhe sussurrava.- É o grande Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Viveu, o eterno inimigo de meu Amo… sabe o que me custou lhe convencer?

Harry não se atreveu a lhe contradizer, e fechando com lentidão a boca, selando seus lábios, baixo a mirada a seu colo. A mirada de seu progenitor era um reproche mudo, e o de olhos verdes se sentiu apenado consigo mesmo: tentando encontrar respostas, havia acabado topando-se com o mau gênio de seu pai. Olho de soslaio a James; sua mirada, repentinamente triste, posava-se sobre a titilante lume do fogo. Segundos depois, o ruído da porta ao fechar-se com força retumbo em suas tímpanos; o ambiente da sala se havia enrarecido enquanto o comensal encontrava-se nela, e outra vez, o silêncio se apodero da estadia.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Triste realidade, gostaria de não ter me inteirado disso, mas enfim espero que vocês gostem e comentem, desde já agradeço!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

…Harry não se atreveu a lhe contradizer, e fechando com lentidão a boca, selando seus lábios, baixo a mirada a seu colo. A mirada de seu progenitor era um reproche mudo, e o de olhos verdes se sentiu apenado consigo mesmo: tentando encontrar respostas, havia acabado topando-se com o mau gênio de seu pai. Olho de soslaio a James; sua mirada, repentinamente triste, posava-se sobre a titilante lume do fogo. Segundos depois, o ruído da porta ao fechar-se com força retumbo em seus tímpanos; o ambiente da sala se havia encarecido enquanto o comensal encontrava-se nela, e outra vez, o silêncio se apodero da estadia…

- Não se preocupe, Harry. - saco James a seu filho de seu absorção. - Sev não esta enfadado, é só que se encontra muito irascível.

- Em sério? - pergunto Harry estranhado. - Não parecia muito contente, também não. - acrescentou depois de um segundo de indecisão, mirando com firmeza. A verdade é que parecia sumamente enfadado, igual que quando, em classe de poções, falhava na ordem dos ingredientes. Suspirando pela nostalgia que guardava de Hogwarts, se pôs de pé, e caminhou para a porta de madeira escura.

A mão de Harry, pálida e longa, se aferrou ao pomo metálico da porta, girando com cuidado de não fazer ruído. Com um pequeno rangido, a porta se abriu, revelando a escura negrura do corredor, e, acordando do encantamento que tinha, olhou a seu pai sem saber bem que dizer. Não obstante, como movido por uma mola, James se levantou do assento e lhe acompanhou de caminho a suas habitações pessoais, dando o tema por limpado. Seu filho não pôde menos que lhe agradecer silenciosamente que lhe dirigisse a seu dormitório; ao submergir-se na negrura baixo o amparo de seu pai, já não sentia a angústia tão opressiva que lhe havia acompanhado antes, nem nenhuma das sensações que havia tido anteriormente, só experimentava paz. Cedo sentiu como suas pálpebras começavam a lhe pesar, produto do cansaço, e, uma vez se tombou na fofa cama, se dormiu no ato.

A seguinte vez que Harry desperto, se sentiu, mas luzido, ainda que ainda cansado. Ao que parece, o sonho profundo no que se havia submergido não havia sido tão reparador como pensava o rapaz, o qual podia sentir os músculos se queixar baixo as roupas escuras que levava postas. Suspirando, moveu seu pescoço tentando desprender os músculos, simultaneamente que se punha os óculos redondos nos olhos, obtendo assim uma melhor visão da habitação que tinha.

Com o estomago grunhindo pela fome que tinha se deslizo por embaixo das grossas e confortáveis mantas até chegar ao solo, onde pôs seus pés descalços nas sapatilhas, e começou a caminhar até o comedor, onde James se encontrava tomando o café da manha. O adulto se havia situado na cadeira que dava as costas à porta pela que havia entrado, e Harry, só pôde ver suas costas largas e sua cabeça levemente ladeada olhando algum ponto fixo da mesa. Não obstante, ao escutar o ruído suave da porta ao girar sobre seus calcanhares, todo seu corpo se contorceu, olhando a suas costas e observando a seu filho com um sorriso nos lábios carnosos. Nesse momento, Harry pôde distinguir um pergaminho na pálida e grande mão de seu pai uma nota, e, em seguida, a curiosidade assaltou sua mente.

- Bons dias, papa… - antes que o rapaz pudesse continuar, James começou a falar:

- Bons dias, Harry… esta noite tens tua primeira missão. - Harry olha a seu pai; estava atento a qualquer emoção sua, e não pôde evitar sentir certa incomodidade ante isto, que cedo se viu atalhada pela incerteza e a dúvida. Realmente, a primeira vez que havia conjurado a imperdoável lhe havia custado muito esforço o conseguir que saísse bem… em um combate aberto com outras pessoas que aproveitariam sua debilidade, não saberia se daria a talha. Ademais, tinha que estar à altura, seus pais confiava nele… e também estava Draco: desta vez estariam juntos ou os separariam?... E por ultimo, os demais comensais, que ao ser slytherins e assassinos consumados, burlar-se-iam do a qualquer falha, por mínimo que fosse. Por instantes começou a sentir-se afogado, como se lhe tivessem jogado nas costas um peso tão grande que não fosse capaz do levantar, e seu pai, graças a sua agudeza mental, lhe abraço, tentando lhe animar. - Que te passa Harry?

- Nada… - sussurrou dentro do abraço o menino, tentando tranqüilizar o seu progenitor. Enterro sua cabeça no oco do pescoço do castanho, acomodando-se em seus braços, e, durante uns minutos, pai e filho ficaram mudos, desfrutando do poder estar juntos.

- É o que queria, não? - pergunto finalmente James, com voz temerosa. Harry pôde imaginar as causas desse medo; a lealdade e fidelidade eram muito importantes para os comensais, e se descobria a um comensal sem essa devoção… Harry não quis pensar nas conseqüências.

- Sim, claro… é só que… tenho medo de não estar à altura. - disse rapidamente o menino, baixando a cabeça, ocultando o incipiente rubor que tinha suas bochechas. Por um momento, penso que seu pai estalaria em gargalhadas ou lhe repreenderia, mas, longe disso, sua voz saiu desenfadada quando lhe respondeu tranquilizadoramente:

- Não se preocupe ninguém espera que seja o comensal ideal, isso é tarefa de Severus. - Harry encontrou o comentário prejudicial, e, antes que pudesse falar, viu um brilho de entendimento nos olhos de seu pai, que se apresso a acrescentar. - Somente quero dizer-te que não te sinta pressionado, não te vamos deixar de querer só porque não saia todo como o esperava.

- Mas... Deixar em ridículo. - repôs Harry, mirando com o temor escrito nos olhos. Não é que sentisse satisfação ao humilhar a seu antigo professor de poções, mas apreciava mais a opinião de James. Não obstante, Snape era o que lhe mantinha a todos com vida e em uma posição mediamente agradável, ademais de que era seu… pai, por mais estranho que lhe resultasse, e, ainda que em menor medida, sua opinião também contava para Harry.

- Eu não te vou julgar por seus fatos, e Sev também não. Saberá lidar com as consequências, afinal de contas, é bastante eloqüente como para desarmar a Bela em uma batalha verbal. - tento tranqüilizar lhe James, mas, não obstante, só acrescento o medo de Harry. Se o para mau, se pifava e metia a pata até o fundo, os demais comensais se ririam dele. Seu estomago deu um viro quando um pensamento de cabelos loiros veio a sua mente: o também era comensal, portanto, se falhava, o também se burlaria de Harry. - Tranquiliza, Harry, não pode o fazer pior que eu. Não tenho estomago de comensal, afinal de contas.

Assentindo de maneira ausente, começou a engolir o ligeiro café da manhã que se havia servido previamente. A mirada verde esmeralda de Harry se dirigiu a sua comida, sentindo extremamente incomodo e indefeso ante a mirada de James; sabia que seu pai somente procurava o melhor para o, que se preocupava realmente pelo modo em que se encontrava, mas não se sentia capaz de enfrentar sua mirada interrogante e preocupada. Ainda que admitisse que seu pai tivesse razão, não podia evitar se sentir frustrado e um tanto temeroso com respeito ao resultado da próxima missão. James, em ultima instância, tentando animar-lhe, disse-lhe:

- Eu também estive assim a primeira vez que me encarregaram uma missão. Não tem de que te preocupar. - a vista esmeralda de Harry situou-se em seus olhos, mirando com firmeza, e sentindo curiosidade, pergunto:

- Você não se preocupa por nada?

- Oh, sim! Preocupe-me muitíssimo, a dizer verdade… nesses momentos, minha vida pendia de um fio… e Severus tinha as tesouras para cortá-lo quando quisesse. - Harry engoliu saliva ruidosamente, enquanto sua pele empalidecia abruptamente; sua vida em mãos de Snape… Pese a todo o que para por Harry a grandes rasgos, o pocionista não parecia muito dado a mostras de afeto, ou carinho, ou vadia apatia, pelo que nunca parecia realmente contente com sua presença. E, nesses momentos, dava-se conta de que, ao igual que seu pai, o também dependia do professor.

- E… Como foi sua primeira missão?- pergunto Harry, curioso, tentando apartar suas escuras reflexões de sua mente. Imediatamente, o rosto do castanho se escureceu, enquanto apartava a mirada, incomodo.

- Uns aurores… antigos amigos meus. Ao menos, Severus esteve a meu lado em todo momento… - Harry observou o brilho dos olhos de seu progenitor; ao mencionar a seu 'amado', seus olhos recobravam a viveza habitual e tão característica de James. - Draco estará contigo, lutaram lado a lado, Harry. Ademais, Lucius supervisionasse toda a operação, não deixem que te façam dano. - acrescentou em um tom tranquilizador.

Depois do café da manhã, Harry se aconchegou em um dos imensos e fofos cadeirões ao lado da lareira, coberto com várias capas de roupa pelo frio tão agudo que se havia instalado na mansão. Seus nervos a cada vez se exacerbavam mais, e seu temor crescia no peito. Temor por burlá-las dos demais comensais, pelo desprezo de Draco, pela decepção de seus pais… Levava anos pensando de maneira equivocada que seus pais haviam sido mortos, e agora que lhes tinha a ambos vivos, não desejava que lhe dessem as costas por suas falhas.

Enrascado em seus pensamentos, Harry não pôde perceber da mirada de profunda preocupação que lhe dirigiu seu pai, nem sequer se deu conta de sua própria mirada ausente posada no lento dançar do fogo. À tarde passo de uma forma lenta e tortuosa, a cada qual sumido em seus próprios pensamentos, e cedo à noite se adentro na mansão, cobrindo tudo a seu passo de negrura e escuridão penetrante. E, com a chegada da noite, chego à hora de começar a missão. Harry suspiro nervoso enquanto esfregava-se as mãos, tentando tranquilizar-se em vão.

O contínuo som do relógio de parede começava a desesperar-lhe, recordando a cada segundo que a hora se acercava que o tempo avançava inexoravelmente, acercando a seu destino com lentidão. Sentia sua boca seca, sem saliva, a garganta áspera, e a boca de sua estomago, fechada hermeticamente, com um intenso nodo no músculo que começava a lhe provocar dor. Seu coração, desbocado, latia fortemente em suas têmporas, enquanto Harry desesperado pelo passo do tempo se encolhia ainda mais na grande poltrona que tinha para ele só, querendo que a fofa poltrona lhe engolisse. Mas, não obstante, em sua mente não cabia nem a mais mínima dúvida; estava completamente seguro do que. E, esse pequeno detalhe, era para Harry sua salvação, à qual se aferrava da mesma forma na que se agarraria a um finco ardente. Sua única esperança era, sem lugar a dúvidas, sua segurança, sua falta de indecisão.

O relógio de parede começou a soar com esse ruído grave e parecido a uma ladainha, marcando o início de outra hora mais no silêncio agônico da sala. Uma e outra vez, as estranhas campanadas golpeavam nos ouvidos de Harry, que rezava porque o som parasse. E, de forma abrupta, o relógio voltou ao relativo silêncio no que se havia sumido; o suave som que produziam as agulhas a cada segundo era quase mais exasperante que as sonoras campanadas.

Cinco minutos depois de que o relógio desses às onze da noite, o silêncio imenso e soporífero da habitação se viu interrompido abruptamente quando o esperanzador som da ferradura do pomo da porta ao girar sobre se mesmo fez que Harry abandonasse seus sonhos e sua atitude ausente, girando com rapidez sobre si mesmo para visualizar quem ousava abrir a porta que separava aos Potter do resto do mundo.

A porta de madeira grossa e escura giro sobre suas dobradiças metálicas com lentidão, produzindo um som agudo e desagradável, que se prolongo até que a porta se fico aberta em sua totalidade, deixando que, pai e filho, os Malfoy entrassem com esse característico e elegante andar que possuíam.

Lucius Malfoy introduziu-se pela abertura com parcimônia e lentidão, olhando com superioridade tudo a sua ao redor, desde os móveis até as pessoas que lhe rodeavam. Com um rápido olhar, seus olhos prateados percorreram a estadia, em procura de qualquer imperfeição, por mínimo ou pequeno que fosse até o posar diretamente nas órbitas esmeralda do filho de seu melhor amigo. Imediatamente, Harry pôde divisar o pequeno sorriso de suficiência que enfeito as facções aristocráticas e afiadas do senhor Malfoy, e não pôde evitar se sentir burlado, humilhado. Afinal de contas, Harry levava insultando a família Malfoy desde o momento em que Draco e ele se conhecessem, e agora, no entanto, devia lhe ter muito mais respeito do que havia professado para sua pessoa em toda sua curta existência.

- Hora de começar a operação, Potter. - disse finalmente o loiro, arrastando as palavras de uma forma aristocrática e manhosa. Por momentos, Harry desejo que fosse seu pai o que estivesse na porta, dizendo amavelmente que havia que começar a missão, infundindo ânimos, e não o pai de Draco, que parecia procurar a humilhação perfeita para ele. Mas, não obstante, a realidade era outra, e, sabendo qual era o seguinte passo que devia dar, Harry disse de forma submissa:

- Sim, senhor. - Com uma tranqüilidade fingida, levantou-se da poltrona, esticando as pernas e olhando o solo fixamente. Realmente, não sábia se devia despedir de seu pai, se lhe gostaria essa mostra de afeto; se seria igual que Snape ou se pareceria mais a Harry. Não obstante, não teve que se esforçar em seguir pensando e deliberando sobre isso, já que James se acercou ao e lhe abraço de uma forma intensa, tentando infundir força para continuar. Segundos mais tarde, se voltou para o aristocrata, e com um tom machucado, lhe pediu:

- Cuida, Lucius. - O sorriso ladino do loiro alargou-se ainda mais se podia em seu rosto de facções afiadas, enquanto seu pai baixava a mirada, contrariado pela reação de Malfoy, e Harry sentiu umas imensas vontades de lhe destroçar a cara a punhos, mas, no entanto, se limito a fechar os punhos até o extremo de deixar seus dedos completamente brancos.

- Como não… - sussurro Lucius, e Harry não pôde evitar pensar no imensamente satisfeito que devia estar. - Severus esta preparando aos novatos, informando e tudo isso… disse que viria depois do operativo, ao final o também participa. - Harry pôde ver nitidamente a surpresa no rosto de James, e, segundos mais tarde, foi fornecida pela angústia. O homem de cabelos castanhos ofegando duas vezes, e, finalmente, murmura debilmente:

- Onde iram atacar?

- Uma população muggle… como nos velhos tempos. - James franziu o cenho ao escutar ultima-a parte, e poso uma mão sobre a cabeça de Harry com expressão de nostalgia, enquanto lhe revolvia o cabelo desordenado. E, à hora de ir-se chego; Harry sentiu como a mão grande e forte de Malfoy pai se fechava em torno de seu braço doentio apertando mais do que devia, e, imediatamente, a boca de sua estomago se cerro, retornando a encontrar com a sensação de desespero que lhe havia assaltado esse mesmo dia. - Hora de começar o operativo, Potter.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutora:**

**Merlin! Nossa primeira missão de Harry espera que ele se saia bem!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

- Uma população muggle… como nos velhos tempos. - James franziu o cenho ao escutar ultima-a parte, e poso uma mão sobre a cabeça de Harry com expressão de nostalgia, enquanto lhe revolvia o cabelo desordenado. E, a hora de ir-se chego; Harry sentiu como a mão grande e forte de Malfoy pai se fechava em torno de seu braço doentio apertando mais do que devia, e, imediatamente, a boca de seu estomago se cerrou, retornando a encontrar com a sensação de desespero que lhe havia assaltado esse mesmo dia. - Hora de começar o operativo, Potter.

Em seguida, Harry viu-se arrastado pelos escuros corredores. O agarre forte de Lucius Malfoy não cessou em nenhum momento, e teve que lhe agradecer mudamente ao homem; a permanente escuridão impenetrável lhe abrumava de uma maneira considerável, e para que seus pensamentos, mas deprimentes aflorassem de sua mente. E, outra vez, volvia a sentir a insegurança percorrendo a cada poro de sua pele, produto dos futuros acontecimentos. Tinha medo de meter a pata até o fundo, de não reagir corretamente quando a loucura se desatasse em frente a o. Porque, pese a não o ter vivido, podia se imaginar todo o que sucederia diante seu, e, ante isso, só podia inspirar fundo e tentar se tranqüilizar.

Harry desvio a mirada do solo empedrado a sua esquerda, onde pôde ver a Draco entre a escuridão, com a pele demasiado pálida e a vista extraviada, ausente, como se fosse somente uma casca vazia, sem alma dentro de seu corpo. Estremeceu-se sem poder evitá-lo; a sozinha idéia de pensar que lhe havia ocorrido algo daninho lhe aterrorizava, e, esse sentimento para o slytherin que lhe assaltava quando pensava em o, realmente lhe abrumava. Para Harry, Draco e ele somente eram amigos, talvez bons amigos, mas duvidava muito que fossem melhores amigos; ainda que Harry considerava-lhe assim, Draco tinha mais amigos, desde para muito mais tempo, e seguramente preferiria a eles antes que ao moreno.

Harry olhou-lhe durante um tempo fixa e intensamente, e o loiro não pôde evitar se sentir observado, pelo que giro a cabeça na direção do moreno, encontrando se com sua bela mirada esmeralda, nesses olhos marcados por espessos cílios negros, e neles viu gratidão, e, no fundo, preocupação e angústia. Seguramente, - pensou Draco. - sente-se aterrorizado pela missão, como eu. Tratando de imprimir forças, sua mão pálida e fria se moveu até posar-se sobre a do garoto, ligeiramente maior que a sua e consideravelmente mais quente que a sua. Podia notar o suor na palma de sua mão, tornando escorregadio, e, pese a isso, seus dedos apertaram debilmente a suada do rapaz, enquanto lhe sorria com sinceridade.

Harry não pôde evitar corresponder ao belo sorriso da serpente loira; as comissuras dos finos lábios do slytherin curvavam-se com macieza sobre seu rosto, enquanto seus dentes de nácar brancos refulgiam debilmente na escuridão penetrante do corredor. Harry sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, levando o sangue até sua cabeça, e, sem tomar consciência disso, se acerco a Draco desde sua posição de quase nula mobilidade, correspondendo a seu aperto de mãos, enquanto respirava profundamente.

O rapaz de olhos verdes foi consciente da mirada de burla que lhes dirigiu Lucius Malfoy ao loiro e ao mesmo, mas não fez nem disse nada, se não que se voltou para Draco, mirando com intensidade. Realmente desfrutava de sua companhia, e pensar que se ia jogar a vida em poucos minutos lhe abrumava. Bem, seu consolo era o saber que Lucius e Snape cuidariam deles, e um dos dois eram seu pai, assim que não lhe deixaria morrer tão facilmente.

Repentinamente, Malfoy pai freio em seco a marcha, e Harry, embobado no rosto de Draco, golpeio-se contra suas costas, tornando a recordar a travessia pelas masmorras em sua iniciação, o modo em que se havia chocado contra as costas de seu progenitor, e, a mesma vergonha que havia sentido nesse momento se voltou a materializar em seu rosto em forma de um intenso rubor. Rapidamente, a imponente figura de Lucius girou sobre seu eixo, com o cenho franzido e uma mirada de completa moléstia. Abriu os finos lábios rosados para falar, mas, antes que o fizesse, a porta se abriu rudemente, ressoando com um golpe seco na parede ao chocar.

A imponente silhueta de Snape apareceu pela abertura, recortada pela luz do interior da estadia. Harry não pôde ver mais ala dele, e o corpo de Malfoy pai não lhe deixava ter uma boa visão. A uma velocidade de vertigem, o pescoço do aristocrata girou, com uma mirada de furibunda ira em seus olhos, que fez que Draco se estremecesse quase imperceptivelmente. Não obstante, o pai de Harry não se imutou, e o filho teve que admitir que Snape fosse a creme da creme na Ordem Escura. Seu rosto, destemido, se descongela com um sorriso ladino e malicioso, enquanto dizia:

- Por fim! Tem feito uma volta turística pela mansão?- seu tom mordaz fez que, pela primeira vez em sua existência, sorrisse por uma de suas ocorrências. Pelo canto do olho viu como Draco compunha um diminuto sorriso no rosto, enquanto tentava em vão a suprimir. No entanto, seu pai não prestou atenção aos rapazes, e contesto:

- Não, mas bem teu fedelho se demorou muito. - Harry se tenso ao escutar as palavras do loiro, sentindo-se peculiarmente ofendido pela acusação e o mote. Não obstante, a réplica não demorou em chegar, e, assombrosamente, o pocionista lhe protegeu a ele:

- Esta perdendo seu toque, Lucius. Culpar a um menino de seus atos… - deixo a oração inacabada, enquanto apartava-se da porta, apoiando se no marco da mesma para que os Malfoy e Harry passassem. Sem discriminação, olhou aos três penetrantemente, analisando com a mirada, e os meninos baixaram a mirada intimidados.

Harry olhou a estadia na que se encontravam: ainda que ampla, parecia pequena em comparação ao numero de comensais que havia nela. O teto alto da estadia estava pintado de uma cor branca, que contrastava com os tons cinza que enfeitavam as paredes, e, do centro da sala, uma majestosa lâmpada de diamantes caia sobre os sujeitos de negro, invadindo com sua luz cálida a fria habitação. Sem mas decoração que um quadro torcido e com o marco atilado, a sala era sombria e austera. Em seu interior, os comensais, vestidos com suas longas túnicas escuras e suas mascaras brancas ofereciam um sentimento de nervosismo; Harry não demorou muito tempo em se dar conta de que, como Draco e ele mesmo, esses comensais eram novos na organização.

Não obstante, não todos os comensais tinham a cara tampada pela mascara fria de metal branco: no fundo da habitação, apartada dos demais, uma esquelética mulher de longos cabelos negros passeava de um lado a outro, com as mãos entrelaçadas em seu peito, fricçando como se tivesse uma síndrome de abstinência e fossem lhe dar sua droga em questão de minutos. Por segundos, Harry pôde apreciar um frenético movimento em seus lábios carnosos e rosados, mas não saia nenhum som articulado de sua boca, e parecia mais bem se murmurar palavras a se mesma sumida em um profundo trance.

No entanto, a segunda vez que giro sobre seus calcanhares, ela pareceu perceber a figura de Harry e sua mirada insistente na mulher, e, levantando o rosto lentamente, sua mirada negra se ligo com a esmeralda do eleito, e, com um brilho de entendimento e entendimento em suas órbitas escuras, a mulher se acerco a ele com rapidez, e Harry sentiu medo. Seus rostos encontravam-se a escassos centímetros, e seus alentos se entremeado no ar frio da estadia, enquanto o moreno percebia a aura de loucura e demência que rodeava a mulher. O rapaz ficou-se estático, tenso, enquanto os lábios da mulher se abriam lentamente, e de sua voz brotava um som frio e áspero:

- Harry Potter… - só foi questão de segundos que as conexões de Harry unissem essa voz áspera com o nome da comensal: Belatriz Lestrange. Realmente, não havia mudado tanto, mas, a raiz dos acontecimentos surgidos desde sua libertação de Azkaban, se havia esquecido dela. E, como se fossem os melhores amigos do mundo, a assassina lhe perguntou de forma casual. - Que faz por aqui?

- Minha primeira missão… - a voz de Harry saiu débil, enquanto sua pele empalidecia mais do que já estava. Em um princípio havia pensado que a comensal lhe mataria por vingança, no entanto, parecia se comportar como se nada tivesse passado, como se Harry não tivesse vencido uma vez ao Senhor Tenebroso. Ao escutar suas palavras, os lábios de Belatriz curvaram-se em um sorriso desquiciada, enquanto sussurrava:

- Ao final todos voltam ao redil… - sua voz fria se perdeu em seus lábios enquanto o volume de sua voz atingia mínimos. Por momentos, suas miradas continuaram ligadas, e Harry se sentiu intimidado ante a aura de poder e demência que desprendia a mulher, mas, não obstante, não aparto a vista, sem saber um motivo exato. E sua salvação veio em forma de serpente loira e com ares de prepotência, quando Lucius Malfoy disse:

- Venha Bela, explicarei tudo. Por desta vez é você a que leva a voz cantora. - a mirada escura de Lestrange posou rapidamente sobre a figura altiva de seu cunhado, e, com uma lentidão exasperante, suas sobrancelhas perfiladas levantaram-se como único símbolo de seu assombro, e Harry percebeu um brilho de burla em suas órbitas, mas não disse nada ao respeito.

- Atacaremos Aylesbury. Quando nossa Marca queime, os retirem. - a explicação de Belatriz foi curta, breve e clara. Depois de vários segundos de silêncio sepulcral, Lucius completo com voz cansada:

- Aylesbury é um povo inteiramente muggle, pelo que não haverá nenhum problema para que erradiquem a todos os muggles que podem antes que comecem a chegar os aurores. - Depois de uns segundos de pausa dramática, acrescentou. - Ninguém vai ser a babá de ninguém, assim que terá que se arranjarem vocês sozinhos não peça ajuda.

Dito isto, giro sobre seu eixo até ficar em frente a Harry e Draco, e, com um passe de varinha preguiçoso, suas roupas se transmutaram em frente a seus olhos nas vestiduras típicas de um comensal, e, no ar, apareceram diante seu dois mascaras de reluzente cor branca, as quais caíram a suas mãos sem poder o evitar. Assim que o frio metal tocou seus dedos, um calafrio recorreu suas costas, enquanto sentia palpitar embaixo de sua pele a maldade da mascara, aparentemente inocente. Não obstante, deixo-o passar, apesar da confusão que se havia criado em seu interior, e as insuportáveis vontades que tinha de perguntar por isso.

A mão grande e pesada de Severus sobre seu ombro fez-lhe sair de seu mutismo. Rapidamente, girou a cabeça para olhar-lhe, atrás de si, com expressão séria e a mascara já posta. Harry não pôde evitar pensar que esse homem oferecia nesses instantes uma visão macabra de si mesmo, enquanto seu rosto baixava para chegar ao encontro de sua própria mascara fria, que se acoplam perfeitamente as suas facções. E, finalmente, com um desagradável puxão no umbigo e uma sensação de mareio, pai e filho apareceram às ruas de Aylesbury.

Aylesbury era um povo pequeno, completamente muggle, situado nas cercanias de Londres. Desde a perspectiva que Harry tinha naquele momento, com a Lua como única luz para alumbrar a população, penso que o povo estava morrido. O ambiente, tranquilo, distendido e silenciosa mudança repentinamente a um frio e tenso com a chegada dos comensais. Não obstante, ninguém se inteiro em Aylesbury de sua aparição repentina.

Harry, ao ver a estampa do pequeno povo de casas uni familiares banhadas em neve, não pôde evitar comparar com o povo das bolas de cristal de neve que apresentavam um povo pequeno cheio de neve. Os edifícios eram baixos, de um ou dois andares, e, desde sua posição, o moreno podia ver a forma em que a estrada continuava até se perder entre as serpenteantes ruas, com neve marrom a ambos os lados da acera rachada. Ao fundo da população, o campanário da igreja alçava-se assustadoramente na noite, enquanto as campanadas metálicas começavam a soar, com os badejos golpeando o interior dos instrumentos de bronze, sacando deles um som harmonioso, com um ritmo parecido ao de uma longínqua ladainha.

Harry olhou a ambos os lados de seu corpo: Draco permanecia estático em seu lugar, com os pés afundados na fria e branca neve. Depois da mascara de comensal de seu amigo, pôde ver claramente o medo, e não deixou de se alegrar por saber que se sentia igual que ele. Alço um pouco mais a mirada para seu loiro pai; seus olhos cinza brilhavam entre o nevoeiro espessa que inundava o ambiente. Um pouco mais a sua direita, o rosto destapado de Lestrange era um poema de satisfação; seu sorriso macabro distorcido até ângulos insuspeitados, enquanto seus olhos refulgiam como nunca antes havia visto o moreno, com a vista fincada diretamente no povoado.

Repentinamente, sentiu em seu ombro direito a ausência da cálida mão de Snape, em contraste com o frio ambiente. E, segundos mais tarde, escutou com clareza o sussurro de seu progenitor:

- Bombarda máxima. - ainda que somente fosse um feitiço sussurrado a meia voz, o raio vermelho saiu disparado da ponta de sua varinha até o campanário, e em questão de segundos, impacto sobre a torre, a qual começou a desmoronar, enquanto os sinos de bronze caiam solitárias à capa de neve sobre o solo. Depois disto, o silêncio se instaura por uns segundos, e, finalmente, o homem disse. - A que esta esperando?

A pergunta saiu de seus lábios com um tom burlesco, enquanto se abria passo e começava a caminhar pela neve, encurvado. Não demorou muito tempo até que Lucius chegou a seu lado, com a cabeça alta, e as duas figuras desapareceram entre as sombras da noite. Bela, não obstante, demorou vários segundos mais em reagir, e, em seguida, correu até chegar a seu lado, extasiada, enquanto começava-se a perceber os primeiros sons que indicavam que o povo começava a se acordar.

Harry olhou a Draco, simultaneamente que, com um sorriso que tentava infundir ânimos, lhe instava a começar a caminhar depois dos experimentados comensais. Não demoraram mais de dois minutos em chegar à primeira casa do povo, e, sabendo que o melhor era começar o quanto antes, com um singelo alohomora, a porta se abriu sem que o alarme saltasse. Lado a lado, ambos os rapazes subiram as escadas que davam ao primeiro andar da casa, no qual ainda se encontravam os habitantes da moradia.

As escadas, de madeira velha, rangeram baixo seu peso, enquanto observavam com os olhos bem abertos os quadros ao longo da escadaria da família: o homem era de estatura pequena e gorda, com bigode abundante, a mulher, também de estatura pequena, era delgada, com um bonito sorriso que deixava entrever a felicidade da que era portadora. A filha menor parecia ter quatro anos, com o cabelo revolto e longo, e um nariz arrebitado, enquanto o garoto de dez anos aproximadamente, ainda que delgado, tinha um ar de violência inato. Pareciam não ter nada em comum, salvo, talvez, a melhor característica que pode unir às pessoas: a felicidade.

E Harry, ao ver a felicidade alheia desses muggles, sentiu um ódio atroz. Era uma sensação que subia desde seu estomago, abrasando tudo a seu passo, queimando seu interior desde dentro. Harry sabia o motivo desse ódio; essa família bem poderia ter sido a sua, e, igual que a sua, mostravam com orgulho a seus filhos. E Harry, não obstante, havia sido criado em um ambiente de hostilidade para ele e de desprezo, que havia culminado com os abusos sexuais de seu tio.

Ainda que seu tio já não estivesse para seguir com a tortura do verão, em seus sonhos seguia presente. A cada noite esperava até o ultimo momento para dormir, e, conquanto na Mansão não houvesse tido problemas para dormir, havia sido por culpa do sonho e do desgaste físico. Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, devia aceitar que seguia tendo medo, apesar do ódio irracional que lhe professava.

Os olhos esmeraldas de Harry escureceram-se, enquanto sua mirada encontrava-se fixa nos sorrisos dos integrantes dessa anônima família muggle. E, segundos depois, seu punho direito se estrelou contra o limpo cristal do quadro, tornando a se desintegrar em milhares de pedaços pequenos, alguns dos quais se introduziram em suas feridas. Draco, no entanto, olhou-lhe assombrado por sua reação e confuso pelo que rondava pela mente do moreno.

Por um momento, Harry se permitiu ter pensamentos egoístas: não entendia exatamente o porquê da felicidade daqueles muggles. Olhou merecia mais que eles, e, no entanto, seu nível de felicidade só havia ido a detrimento com o passo dos anos; até culminar nesse natal, na que, por fim, havia descoberto toda a verdade. Não, realmente esses muggles não se mereciam ser felizes, e, nem tão sequer, viver.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa que capitulo tenso! Espero que vocês gostem e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


End file.
